Opening and Ending
by lydiasyafira
Summary: jalan kehidupan itu sama seperti buku. Pasti ada suatu hal yang menjadi pembuka dan tentu akan diakhiri oleh sebuah penutup. Tapi,bagaimana jika pembuka dari buku itu juga diawali sejak ia membuka lembaran buku? Akankah akhir dari cerita itu juga akan tertutup di lembar terakhir buku itu? /penasaran? Silahkan mampir../summary ancur, oke!
1. Chapter 1

© Masashi Kishimoto

Summary :

jalan kehidupan itu sama seperti buku. Pasti ada suatu hal yang menjadi pembuka dan tentu akan diakhiri oleh sebuah penutup. Tapi,bagaimana jika pembuka dari buku itu juga diawali sejak ia membuka lembaran buku? Akankah akhir dari cerita itu juga akan tertutup di lembar terakhir buku itu? penasaran? Silahkan mampir../summary ancur, oke!

pair : Nejiten

Warn : Fanon! Headcanon! tak mungkin luput dari Typo(s), gaje, ancur, judul sama isi gk nyambung dll XD X3 :'V. Mohon sarannya di kotak review..:)

Namaku Tenten. dua hari lagi suamiku berulang tahun. Aku memiliki seorang suami yang sangat menyayangiku dan seorang putri yang amat cantik bernama Mizu. Ah, aku bahkan tak bisa memikirkan hal apa yang lebih membahagiakan selain ini.

Akan kuceritakan sedikit mengenai salah satu kisah mengesankan diantara begitu banyak kisah mengesankan yang terjadi dalam hidupku. Sebuah kisah yang tanpa kusadari adalah halaman pertama dari buku tebal yang akan berisi kisah-kisah lainnya dan kelak akan kututup. Kisah manis yang juga berawal sejak aku membuka buku... Hari itu—

"Ukhh.. hu..huaa! huee,,,!"

" _Kaa-chan_ disini, sayang... cup..cup.. anak pintar."

Jam menunjukkan angka 2 dini hari saat ini.

"... Kau bisa tidur sekarang, Tenten. kali ini giliranku,"

Seseorang meraih pinggangku dan mengecup dahiku. Suamiku. Aku tersenyum lembut padanya, dan menyerahkan Mizu yang berada dalam gendonganku padanya, dengan hati-hati.

"Aku akan membuatkan susu, tolong jaga dia sebentar, _anata,"_

Sebuah tangan menahan tubuhku.

"Aku yang akan membuatnya, kau istirahat saja, sayang"

"... _arigatou,_ " aku mengecup pipinya sekilas, "aku mencintaimu.."

"hn, aku juga mencintaimu."

Yaah, ini memang tak mudah. Tapi aku yakin, masih ada ratusan bahkan ribuan kebahagiaan di dunia ini, dalam kegelapan sekalipun. _Nee..?_

.

.

.

.

 **-8 tahun lalu-**

NORMAL P.O.V

Seorang gadis tampak tersenyum sumringah seraya menyapa beberapa pejalan kaki yang ia lewati. Gadis yang begitu ramah, pikir orang-orang. Satu-satunya alasan yang membuat gadis bersurai auburn yang selalu di kepang satu itu tampak begitu bahagia hanya satu hal... perpustakaan.

"Aahh... _Yattaaa_..! akhirnya aku memiliki waktu luang untuk mengunjungi tempat itu! hampir seminggu absen dari perpustakaan, rasanya seperti seumur hidup aku tak pernah kesana lagi.." gerutunya di sepanjang jalan menuju salah satu perpustakaan besar di Tokyo itu.

Sesampainya disana, matanya di sajikan pemandangan yang serasa bak di surga baginya. Pandangannya semakin berbinar-binar tatkala netranya bertubrukan dengan petugas perpustakaan yang tampak mengganti buku-buku lama.

' _kyaa... buku baru..buku baru!'_ batinnya girang. Ia langsung bergegas mendekati rak buku tersebut. Karena pandangannya terkunci pada rak buku itu, ia tak menyadari ada seseorang yang berjalan tergesa-gesa dari arah bersebrangan. Orang tersebut juga sepertinya sama-sama tak memandang ke depan. Sehingga,

Bruk..!

" _iitai_.." rintih keduanya. Seseorang yang baru menubruknya ternyata laki-laki. Ia segera membungkuk beberapa kali padanya.

" _Su-sumimasen.._ aku berjalan sambil melamun tadi, jadi tak melihatmu, _sumimasen desu-ta.."_ pemuda itu sedikit mendongak menatap gadis dihadapannya.

 _"_ _Iee.._ aku lah yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena aku berjalan tergesa-gesa tadi dan tanpa memandang ke arah depan. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf." Pemuda itu membungkuk sopan pada gadis di hadapannya dan berlalu begitu saja. Sedangkan sang Gadis terpaku beberapa saat setelah melihat wajah pemuda itu.

Plakk..!

' _Sadar Tenten, sadar! Apa yang baru kau lakukan tadi, huh? Itu memalukan, dasar bodohh!'_ gerutunya dalam hati, ' _Baiklah Tenten, lupakan sekarang juga! Apa tujuanmu kemari, huh? Mencari pemuda tampan? Tentu saja bukan! makanya sekarang segera cari buku yang pas dan duduk di meja yang masih kosong!'_ terjadi pertengkaran batin dalam diri gadis yang diketahui bernama Tenten tersebut.

Bermenit-menit berlalu, kini gadis itu tampak sibuk memutari rak buku berisikan novel-novel translate dan juga novel sastra. Dari tadi belum ada satupun buku yang menarik perhatiannya. Aneh sekali.

Tiba-tiba sebuah sampul novel klasik berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Ditariknya buku yang berada di antara novel sastra dan terjemahan lainnya. Alisnya saling bertaut sesaat. Tiba-tiba sebuah senyum tipis menghias bibir tipisnya.

"Romeo and Juliet, ya? Aku pernah melihat filmnya, tapi.. belum pernah menyentuh buku nya. Sepertinya menarik. Aku juga sangat jarang membaca novel klasik seperti ini." gumam Tenten seraya membolak-balikan halaman buku itu.

Beruntung masih ada satu bangku kosong di perpustakaan ini. tidak biasanya perpustakaan ramai pengunjung seperti hari ini. Tenten mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kosong dekat jendela yang langsung mengarah ke jalanan. Ia mulai membaca halaman awal dari buku tersebut. Namun,

Sreek...! sebuah kertas kecil terjatuh dari dalam buku novel itu. alis Tenten berkerut samar dan memungut kertas yang jatuh dalam pangkuannya itu.

" _Are?_ Kartu pelajar? Suna High School? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya," gumamnya, " _Eeto.._ ini milik sia—" matanya membelalak lebar saat melihat foto dalam kartu pelajar tersebut.

"...I-ini?! ti-tidak mungkin!" ucapnya tanpa sadar.

Foto dalam kartu pelajar itu adalah pemuda yang menabraknya tadi! Pemuda yang membuatnya terpaku beberapa saat tadi! Ya, tak salah lagi!

"Namanya.. Hyuuga Neji?" dia kelas XII/A.. hmm.. dia pasti murid berprestasi." Ucapnya.

Ia menyimpan kartu pelajar itu dalam saku jaketnya dan melanjutkan acara membacanya. Meskipun ia tak sepenuhnya fokus pada buku yang ia baca, lantaran entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang berdesir dalam hatinya. Sesuatu yang membuatnya tanpa sadar menarik kedua sudut bibirnya.

' _Apa ini berarti aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi?'_

Hari sudah mulai sore, Tenten masih belum menyelesaikan novel klasik itu sementara petugas sudah bersiap menutup perpustakaan ini. ia menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Haah~ baiklah, aku akan meminjamnya." sahut Tenten.

Ia menghampiri petugas yang masih bertugas. Dan berkata akan meminjam buku ini. Petugas itu tersenyum ramah pada Tenten seraya mengatakan bahwa ia harus mengembalikannya seminggu lagi. Tenten mengangguk seadanya.

Setelah itu Tenten bergegas pulang menuju rumahnya.

Dilain tempat..

"Sial, dimana kuletakkan benda itu!" gumam seorang pemuda.

"Maaf, tapi bagi penumpang yang tak bisa memberikan tanda pengenalnya tak diizinkan untuk naik ke kereta.." ujar petugas stasiun.

"Ah..baiklah, maafkan saya.."

Neji segera keluar dari barisan antrean. Ia pergi ke pintu masuk stasiun, tetap mempertahankan wajah stoicnya. Meskipun dalam hatinya, ia kesal bukan main.

" _Kuso!_ Sebenarnya kuletakan dimana kartu pelajarku?" runtuk nya.

Padahal ini baru hari kedua ia dibebaskan dari sopir pribadinya. Setelah usaha mati-matian membujuk kedua orang tuanya yang amat _overprotectiv_ padanya. bayangkan saja, disaat teman-temannya yang lain sudah tinggal di apartemen masing-masing dia bahkan baru kemarin diijinkan untuk menaiki kereta sendirian. _Kami-sama!_ umurnya sudah mengijak 18 tahun! 18 tahun!.

Lalu sekarang? lucu sekali jika ia langsung menelepon orang tuanya dan meminta untuk dijemput. Neji mendengus. Tapi, apa ada pilihan lain selain itu saat ini? ia menghela nafas pasrah. Perlahan ia menelepon ibunya.

Ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini adalah kejadian yang paling memalukan seumur hidupnya.

# # #

Tenten berjalan mendekati meja belajarnya dan mulai membuka buku-buku pelajarannya.

"Astaga, Tenten! fokuslah! Besok kau harus mengerjakan ulangan 'kan?!"

gerutu Tenten saat menyadari dirinya sama sekali tak bisa fokus pada buku yang dibacanya. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian tadi siang, saat dirinya menabrak seorang pemuda lalu berlanjut dengan ditemukannya kartu pela—

"Ah! Kartu pelajarnya!" pekik Tenten.

Dengan gerakan tergesa ia membongkar seluruh isi tasnya. Mencari sebuah benda mungil yang membuat dirinya kehilangan fokus sejak iris hazel miliknya bersiborok dengan amethyst pemuda itu. Setelah menemukannya, Tenten kembali ke tempat duduknya semula. Entah sejak menit keberapa setelah benda kecil itu ditemukan, yang jelas saat ini ia sudah terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri sembari menatap intens kartu pelajar itu. Degup jantungnya bekerja dua kali lipat dari biasanya, jujur saja itu menyiksa, tapi entah kenapa Tenten menikmatinya. Ia juga merasakan aliran darah yang merambat cepat memenuhi seluruh wajahnya hingga pipinya terlihat bersemu merah.

"Neji Hyuuga... itu namamu, ya? Aku ingin bertemu lagi denganmu.. Eh?! _Eetto.._ maksudnya mengembalikan kartu milikmu ini.. _demo,_ Suna High school itu berada di kota sebelah, cukup jauh dari sini.." gumamnya.

Sebenarnya, bukan hal yang sulit baginya pergi kesana, ia sudah terbiasa pergi ke luar kota sendirian karena orang tuanya terlalu sibuk untuk mengantarnya pergi. Tapi, dirinya tak memiliki cukup waktu luang untuk pergi ke luar kota saat ini, terlebih _bunkasai_ sebentar lagi digelar, tugasnya sebagai ketua organisasi di Konoha High School akan semakin banyak dan menyita waktunya.

Mungkin kesempatan yang dimilikinya saat ini hanya kembali bertemu dengan pemuda itu di perpustakaan.. ya, hanya itu. Sebuah senyum tipis tersungging di wajah manisnya. Ia menyimpan kartu itu di laci nakasnya.

" _Yosh..!_ waktunya belajar _, ganbatte nee,_ Tenten!" serunya pada dirinya sendiri.

# # #

Sepanjang perjalanan, Neji tak kunjung berhenti menggerutu dalam hatinya betapa sialnya dia hari ini, bagaimana tidak? Ia harus menelan rasa malunya bulat-bulat saat berbicara dengan kedua orang tuanya tadi belum lagi kartu pelajarnya yang hilang entah kemana. Sementara untuk membuat kembali kartu pelajar itu membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sebentar, apa ia harus diantar jemput lagi selama kartu pelajar itu dibuat?

HELL NO! Itu sama saja dengan menelan ucapannya sendiri.

"haah~" ia menghembuskan nafas lelah.

"ada apa tuan muda?" tanya Tanaka, supir pribadi keluarga Hyuuga.

"bukan apa-apa"

Pikir Neji, pikir, dimana terakhir kali kau melihat kartu itu. Ia yakin masih melihatnya sebelum pergi ke perpustakaan tadi. Lalu, ia membaca novel kla—

"ah! Novel itu!" pekik Neji. Tanaka sempat terlonjak kaget mendengar pekikan tuan nya di kursi penumpang.

"apa kau baik-baik saja, tuan muda?"

"a.. ya, aku baik-baik saja" ujar Neji kalem.

' _Ya.. pasti ada di novel itu, mungkin terselip atau semacamnya. Novel Romeo and Juliet,'_ pikirnya.

Ia sudah putuskan, sesudah pulang sekolah ia akan pergi ke perpustakaan itu. Jadi ia tak perlu meminta Tanaka- _jii san_ untuk menjemputnya lagi.

.

.

"Apa? Dipinjam?"

"Ya, baru kemarin ada seseorang yang meminjamnya,"

"Tapi, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tahu? Kemarin aku juga kemari, _baa-san!_ "

"Ya, mana kutahu!" ujar petugas perpustakaan itu terlihat tak acuh saat ditanya Neji.

" _Baa-san_ tolong beritahu aku siapa yang meminjamnya." desak Neji.

"Ck! Kau ini berisik sekali, sudah kubilang, aku tidak tahu!"

"Tapi _baa-san_ bisa mengecek nya di buku peminjaman kan?" Neji tetap bersikeras, namun,

"Hei! Menyingkirlah, kau membuat antrean semakin panjang!" pekik salah seorang paman di belakang Neji.

Neji berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan emosinya untuk tidak langsung meninju wajah paman dibelakangnya atau melayangkan umpatan-umpatan pada petugas perpustakaan yang saat ini dengan santainya menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan menatapnya acuh. Dengan langkah berat, Neji meninggalkan meja petugas tersebut.

SIAL! SIAL! SIAL!

Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?! Meminta Tanaka untuk menjemputku lagi?! Ck, mana mungkin! pikir Neji frustasi.

"Haah.. sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang, jalan kaki sampai ke rumah membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sebentar." ucapnya pasrah.

# # #

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi dari tadi, tapi seorang gadis masih setia berada di dalam kelasnya. Tenten tampak tenang membaca bukunya, sampai ia teringat satu hal..

"—Ah! Hari ini batas waktu pengembalian buku ini!"

Ia melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Pukul 12.00 tepat. Beruntung hari ini ada rapat guru, sehingga sekolah memulangkan muridnya lebih awal dari biasanya. Ia segera mengemas semua peralatan tulisnya yang berserakan di meja.

"Fyuuh~ untung perpustakaan tutup pukul 7 malam. Aku memiliki banyak waktu di sana..." ia tersenyum sumringah dan bergegas keluar kelasnya.

.

.

Sesampainya di Perpustakaan.

Tenten masuk ke dalam begitu sampai disana. Angin yang berasal dari mesin pendingin udara langsung menerpa wajahnya begitu ia berada di dalam, ia sempat merinding sesaat. Maklum saja, Tenten bukan orang yang terlalu tahan dingin.

Tenten menghampiri meja penjaga perpustakaan itu. Seorang ibu paruh baya bertubuh sedikit gempal dan berwajar menyeramkan. Tenten sempat bergidik ngeri.

"S- _Sumimasen.._ aku ingin mengembalikan buku novel ini," Penjaga perpustakaan itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hm.. telat berapa hari?"

" _A..anoo,_ aku.."

"Denda per-hari nya 500 Yen..!" ujarnya datar.

" _D-Demo,_ aku me—"

"Dua hari berarti 1000 Yen!" ia terus memotong ucapan Tenten. Lama-lama Tenten merasa jengah juga karena ucapannya terputus terus.

"Aku mengembalikannya tepat waktu, _baa-san!"_ ucap Tenten seraya menarik buku peminjaman dari hadapan ibu penjaga itu. Ia langsung menandatangani buku itu dan segera berlalu dari sana dengan wajah kesal. Meninggalkan penjaga perpustakaan yang masih shock setelah dibentak oleh pengunjungnya begitu.

Tenten menghentakan kakinya kesal sepanjang lorong perpustakaan, bibirnya terus mendumel tak jelas, sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam buku novel yang sepertinya akan hancur sebentar lagi.

"Apa-apaan orang tua itu?! apa sebelumnya ia tak pernah dididik tata krama?! aku memang lebih muda darinya, tapi tetap saja tamu adalah raja 'kan?! Apa jadinya perpustakaan ini bila dijaga oleh orang sepertinya?! Mungkin itu sebabnya perpustakaan ini sepi pengunjung! Huh! Dasar menyebalkan! 1000 yen katanya?! Hah! dia pasti bergurau!"

Ia terus seperti itu hingga ia sampai pada tujuannya. Lorong buku-buku novel klasik, ia sedikit berjongkok untuk menyelipkan buku itu pada rak baris kedua. Tenten sama sekali tak memperhatikan sekelilingnya, termasuk seseorang yang mulai berjalan mendekatinya, sampai tangan orang itu terjulur untuk menggapai buku novel tadi.

"AH..!" Tenten terlonjak dan segera menoleh ke arah kirinya.

"aa.. _gomen,_ aku tak bermaksud mengejutkanmu, kupikir kau sudah menyadari kedatanganku"

Dan waktu terasa berhenti berputar saat itu juga bagi Tenten. Matanya terpaku pada sosok seseorang yang saat ini berdiri tepat di sebelahnya. Ia bahkan tak bisa mendengar suara kasak-kusuk orang-orang di sekelilingnya seperti biasanya. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dan mengalirkan darah ke seluruh permukaan wajahnya. Lehernya tercekat, tak ada satu suarapun yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pemuda itu khawatir saat melihat wajah Tenten yang mulai memerah.

"A..aku.." Tenten menunduk guna memutus kontak mata nya dengan pemuda itu, sialnya, saat menunduk ia baru menyadari jika tangannya yang memegang buku novel tadi bersentuhan dengan tangan pemuda itu yang juga menggenggam buku novel miliknya. "aku baik-baik saja!" Tenten segera menarik tangannya begitu juga pemuda itu.

Bodoh! Tentu saja buku itu jadi terjatuh ke bawah. Tenten menunduk untuk memungut buku itu, namun tenyata orang itu juga ikut memungutnya sehingga tangan mereka bersentuhan lagi. Tenten segera meruntuki kebodohannya sendiri.

' _baka baka bakaa! Kendalikan dirimu Tenten!'_ batin Tenten.

NEJI P.O.V

 _'_ _baka! apa yang kau lakukan! Kau sudah bertemu dengan orang yang meminjam buku itu! cepat tanyakan padanya tentang kartu pelajarmu, bodoh!'_ batinku. Aku tahu, aku seharusnya langsung menanyakan kartu pelajarku itu padanya, tapi entahlah, anggap saja aku aneh karena sekarang aku terpesona oleh matanya. Iris hazel yang meneduhkan. Aku serasa terbius oleh tatapan matanya. Sekarang aku ingat dengan gadis ini, gadis yang waktu itu bertabrakan denganku. Namun aku tak bisa mengingat wajahnya dengan jelas karena aku tak menatap wajahnya saat itu. Hanya cepol duanya ini saja yang kuingat.

Aku mendengus.

Baiklah, Neji! Sadar! Kau harus segera menanyakan itu padanya! Utamakan prioritasmu sekarang!

"Apa kau yang meminjam buku ini, nona?" tanyaku

"Iya, aku yang meminjamnya. A-apa kau mau meminjamnya juga? Ah, s-silahkan." ia terlihat sedikit canggung.

"Bukan. Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa kau melihat semacam kartu pelajar yang terselip disini?"

"Oh.. itu, tunggu sebentar" ia terlihat sibuk membongkar isi tasnya. Aku ikut berjongkok dan memperhatikannya sejenak, "ah!" ia terlonjak dan langsung menatapku dengan wajah merasa bersalah. Hahh... aku langsung tahu apa yang terjadi, ia pasti..

" _Gomenn!_ Aku lupa membawanyaa!" pekiknya keras. Aku melotot dan segera membekap mulutnya dengan tanganku. Kulihat, ia juga terkejut dengan aksiku.

"Apa kau gila?! Ini di perpustakaan!" bisikku tegas padanya. Setelah ia mengangguk, aku melepas tanganku dari mulutnya.

" _Go-gomen"_

"Siapa namamu?" aku menghela nafas lelah dan menyenderkan punggungku pada rak di hadapan gadis itu.

"Tenten.." ia menunduk

"Namaku Neji.. Hyuuga Neji."

.

.

.

 _Itulah pertama kalinya aku berbicara dengannya, seorang pemuda dingin namun berhati lembut. Hyuuga Neji._

 _._

 _._

 _._

TBC..

A/N :

 _Konbawa-nee Minnaaa~_ kali ini Lydia muncul lagi dengan sebuah cerita baru yang seperti biasaa... gaje and ide pasaran TTvTT... tapi gapapa, asal udah ketemu dan peluk cinta dengan laptop tercinta itu adalah mukjizatt! #hoekk. Itung-itung bales dendam setelah seminggu di eksekusi oleh lembaran-lembaran soal UTS yang udahlah gak usah dibahas :"v

Sekian curhatan author jomblo yang ngejomblo di malem halloween yang merangkap malam minggu. MALAM TERHORROR SEPANJANG MASA. Oke, yang terakhir,

SALAM JOMBLO!

eh, salah. **Mind to RnR?!**


	2. Chapter 2

© Masashi Kishimoto

Summary :

jalan kehidupan itu sama seperti buku. Pasti ada suatu hal yang menjadi pembuka dan tentu akan diakhiri oleh sebuah penutup. Tapi,bagaimana jika pembuka dari buku itu juga diawali sejak ia membuka lembaran buku? Akankah akhir dari cerita itu juga akan tertutup di lembar terakhir buku itu? penasaran? Silahkan mampir../summary ancur, oke!

pair : Nejiten

Warn : Fanon! Headcanon! tak mungkin luput dari Typo(s), gaje, ancur, judul sama isi gk nyambung dll XD X3 :'V. Mohon sarannya di kotak review..:)

~Happy reading~

TENTEN P.O.V

Setitik cahaya menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah tirai dalam kamar kami. Cicitan burung pun mulai terdengar dari luar sana. Aku membuka mataku perlahan, kemudian menyipit saat cahaya tersebut memasuki netraku.

".. Sudah pagi rupanya." gumamku. Aku melirik kearah kalender kecil di atas nakas. Tanggal 2 Juli. Aku tersenyum kecil saat melihatnya. Besok adalah harinya.

Aku berusaha bangun untuk membuka tirai jendela, sampai sebuah lengan kekar menahan pinggang rampingku.

"Enggh.. tidurlah sebentar lagi. Lagipula ini hari Minggu.. Mizu juga belum bangun, apa kau mau menggangg—"

Cup! Aku memberinya kecupan selamat pagi. Tentu saja hal itu membuat matanya yang sebelumnya tertutup menjadi membuka seutuhnya.

" _Ohayou, anata,"_ aku tersenyum lembut kearahnya. "..tak biasanya kau secerewet ini di pagi hari, hihi.." aku terkekeh pelan.

"Hn... dan kau harus diberi hukuman atas kelancanganmu barusan"

"Hei..! ap.. apa yang KYAA!"

SYUUT...! selimut yang tadi hendak kulipat, malah ditarik keatas olehnya.

.

"Haha.. hihihi.. hen-hentikann.. gelii!, heii!" aku terus meronta supaya ia melepaskan tangannya yang mulai menggelitiki perutku. Aah! Sial! Seharusnya aku sudah bangun untuk memandikan Mizu, tapi gara-gara manusia satu ini pekerjaanku jadi terhambat.

Perlahan ia berhenti menggelitikiku, tapi tangannya masih setia berada di pinggangku. Perlahan ia mulai mendekapku seakan tak mengijinkanku untuk pergi satu milipun darinya. Aku menatap ke wajahnya, menatap langsung pada matanya.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang kau pikirkan, sayang?" aku meletakan sebelah tanganku di wajahnya.

"Aku hanya berpikir, istriku semakin hari semakin cantik, bagaimana bila ada seseorang di luar sana yang menyukaimu?" ujarnya. Aku memukul bahunya pelan. Dasar menyebalkan! Dia memang paling ahli dalam hal merayuku, aku yakin wajahku sudah sangat merah sekarang.

" _Baka!_ itu mana mungkin. Aku juga tak mungkin menyukai orang lain, dasar bodoh!" aku menyembunyikan wajahku di dada bidangnya. Dapat kudengar ia terkekeh pelan. Sebelah tangannya terulur untuk menggapai pipiku. Ia menciumku, awalnya hanya kecupan biasa, namun lama-lama ia menjadi liar dan tak terkendali. Kami melepas ciuman itu setelah beberapa menit.

Bagus! Sadarkah ia sekarang jam berapa?

Kali ini aku benar-benar beranjak dari tempat tidur, namun, lagi-lagi tangannya menahanku.

"Sudah kubilang ini kan hari libur, kenapa kau terburu-buru sekali sih? Mizu 'kan belum bangun," ia mendengus, tapi hal itu sangat lucu di mataku. "lagipula yang tadi itu baru permulaan, Tenten" ia semakin merajuk.

"Haah~ aku tak bisa terus-terusan berada di sini, sayang. Karena besok adalah hari yang special. Jadi aku harus mempersiapkannya dari sekarang" aku tersenyum miring. Kulihat ia menautkan kedua alisnya dan bersikap seperti ia tak tahu apapun. Bodoh, ia pasti lupa hari ulang tahunnya sendiri. Padahal untuk hal lainnya ia tak usah diragukan.

"Hari special? Memangnya ada apa?"

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah ide untuk menjahilinya. Yahh, sekali-sekali tak masalah bukan?

"Seorang sahabatku besok berulang tahun."

"Laki-laki atau perempuan?" ia menatap tajam padaku

"Seorang laki-laki, dan kalau kau ingin tahu, ia sangat tampan. Bahkan dulu aku sempat ditolaknya saat menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Lalu sekarang, aku harus menyiapkan beberapa bahan untuk —"

"Tidak boleh!"

"Haa? Kenapa? Ia selalu mengingat dan membuat kejutan di hari ulang tahunku. Aku merasa tak enak bila tak membuat kejutan untuknya"

"Sekali tidak, tetap tidak!" matanya menatapku tajam.

Aku berusaha mati-matian menahan tawaku, kemudian aku membalik badan dan berjalan ke pintu seraya memperbaiki kucir rambutku.

"Dalam hal ini kau tak bisa mencampuri urusanku, _anata."_

Jangan tertawa Tenten, jangan tertawa, "Oh iya, aku akan mengajak Mizu ke supermarket untuk membeli keperluan besok. Kau jaga rumah ya."

Blam! Pintu tertutup sempurna.

.

.

.

 **Back to story.**

Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka suara dalam lorong buku novel klasik tersebut. Neji duduk seraya menyenderkan punggungnya pada rak di sebelah kiri. Sedangkan Tenten duduk menyender pada rak sebelah kanan dengan sedikit menunduk. Bagi Neji mungkin keheningan bukanlah suatu hal yang mengganggunya. Namun, lain lagi bagi Tenten, ia tak terbiasa dengan keheningan seperti ini. Jadi, ia memberanikan diri bersuara,

"Em...apa kau suka membaca novel klasik seperti ini?" Neji menoleh, dan itu membuat Tenten salah tingkah. "Aa.. m-maksudku kartu pelajarmu itu kutemukan dalam buku ini, i-itu artinya kau habis membaca buku ini 'kan?" sambung Tenten, ia sedikit melirik ke arah Neji

" Aku tak menyukai novel sebenarnya, waktu itu aku hanya asal mengambil buku saja." Tenten mengangguk paham, "Kau sendiri?"

"Eh? A-aku?..kupikir aku lebih menyukai ensiklopedia dan sebagainya daripada buku ini. Tapi... sesekali membaca buku novel seperti ini kurasa bukan hal yang buruk" Tenten tersenyum lebar, hingga matanya sedikit menyipit.

Blushh... sapuan merah muda tipis menyebar ke seluruh wajah pucat Neji.

NEJI P.O.V

Apa yang terjadi padamu, hei! Bersikaplah biasa saja. Toh, aku juga tak akan bertemu dengannya lagi setelah ia memberikan kartu pelajar milikku. Ah! Aku hampir lupa!

"Jadi.. bagaimana caraku mendapatkan kartu pelajarku kembali?" ia nampak bingung menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku menghela nafas pelan. "Bagaimana kalau kau ke sekolahku saja? Suna High school—"

"Tidak bisa!" aku mengeryit heran, "Suna High School itu sangat sangat jauh dari sekolahku.. B-bukannya aku tidak bisa, hanya saja sebentar lagi _Bunkasai_ digelar dan aku adalah penanggung jawabnya." Ia menunduk.

Aku termenung sesaat. Repot juga kalau begini. Aku tak mungkin bisa ke sekolah ataupun rumahnya, tanpa kartu pelajar itu akan sulit untuk berpergian jauh.

 _Kuso!_ Aku memejamkan mataku untuk meredam emosiku.

"Apa kau punya waktu untuk kemari lagi?"

Eh?

NORMAL P.O.V

Neji membuka kedua matanya, lalu menatap gadis di depannya dengan wajah bingung.

"Kemari lagi? Untuk apa?" tanya Neji.

"Aku akan mengembalikannya seperti saat aku menemukannya, jadi bila kita tidak bisa kebetulan bertemu seperti tadi, kau bisa langsung mengambil kartu pelajarmu." terang Tenten.

"Maksudmu?" alis Neji berkerut samar.

"Kuselipkan kembali di buku Romeo and Juliet ini. Bagaimana?" Tenten mengendikan bahunya, "Yahh.. karena perpustakaan ini sudah seperti rumah keduaku, jadi aku selalu punya waktu untuk kemari, kapanpun. Hehe.." ia menunjukan senyum tiga jarinya.

"Ah.. _Sou"_ balas Neji. Hening sesaat. Tiba-tiba Neji bangkit dan sedikit menepuk celananya. "Kalau begitu, besok aku akan kemari lagi. Terima kasih." Neji mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Tenten berdiri, tapi sayangnya,

"Apa?" tanya Tenten polos. Neji mendengus kesal.

"Ck, berikan tanganmu." Tenten mengulurkan tangannya meski ia belum paham maksud dari pemuda di depannya.

Seett...!

Entah karena Neji yang terlalu kuat menariknya atau memang Tenten yang belum siap sehingga kehilangan keseimbangan. Yang jelas, saat ini posisi mereka adalah Neji yang jatuh terduduk dengan Tenten yang berada tepat di atasnya. Jarak keduanya sangat tipis, hidung mereka bersentuhan, bahkan Tenten bisa merasakan hembusan napas Neji menyapu wajahnya. Kedua mata mereka bertemu. Amethyst dan Hazel. Lama mereka terhanyut pada iris masing-masing, sampai Neji berdehem pelan.

 _"_ _Go-gomenasaii!"_ pekik Tenten, ia beranjak bangun dan memperbaiki pakaiannya. Tenten menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Matanya menoleh kesana kemari, asal tak bersiborok dengan amethyst itu. Neji masih belum mengucapkan apapun.

 _'_ _Kami-sama! ini sangat memalukan! Aku harus segera pergi dari sini !'_ batin Tenten.

"Ten—"

"A-aku pergi dulu! Sampai jumpa! Senang bertemu denganmu!" teriak Tenten dari kejauhan.

"—ten.." Neji hanya bisa melongo melihat gadis itu—yang entah bagaimana caranya—sudah berada di pintu masuk perpustakaan.

Neji mendengus geli dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

' _Gadis yang aneh'_

# # #

Keesokan harinya,

NEJI P.O.V

Pukul 5 sore. Apa aku kesorean ya? Yah, kurasa begitu. Tapi, sudahlah, toh aku bisa mengambil kartu pelajar milikku tanpa harus bertemu dengannya. Aku mengendikan bahu.

Kurasa memang aku kesorean. Dapat kulihat pengunjung perpustakaan yang mulai bergegas pulang dan meninggalkan perpustakaan. Hanya ada satu dua orang yang masih berada di dalam, termasuk penjaga perpustakaan yang wajahnya sangat menyebalkan itu.

Haah~ fokus saja pada tujuanmu kemari, Neji. Dimana kira-kira buku novel itu ya? Romeo and Juliet.. hmm.. novel klasik, novel klasik. Ah, lorong ini.. ya ini lorong novel klasik dan terjemahan, pasti novel itu ada di sekitar— hei, siapa itu?

NORMAL P.O.V

Neji sedang menyusuri lorong demi lorong dalam perpustakaan itu, tentu saja tujuannya hanya satu. Mencari buku novel Romeo and Juliet dan menemukan kartu pelajarnya. Kemudian, Neji memasuki salah satu lorong yang menurutnya adalah lorong yang sedari tadi dicarinya.

Namun, sebuah siluet seseorang yang tengah melakukan sesuatu pada buku di genggamannya menghentikan langkah Neji. Neji segera berbalik ke arah rak buku disebelahnya, seraya memperhatikan seseorang itu. Ia membelakangi cahaya matahari, sehingga wajahnya tak terlihat jelas, namun Neji tahu kalau dia adalah seorang gadis. Gadis itu tampak menyelipkan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti sebuah kartu. Neji menajamkan lagi matanya, untuk melihat dengan jelas. Rasanya ia tak asing dengan buku itu. _'Romeo and Juliet. Itu buku yang kucari'_ batinnya.

"Itu berarti, dia..." gumam Neji. Sekilas, Neji melihat sebuah senyum terpatri di wajah gadis itu. "...Tenten."

.

"Tenten! Ayo cepat! Mau sampai kapan kau disana?! Hari sudah semakin sore, _baka!_ " pekik seorang gadis yang mengagetkan Tenten (termasuk Neji).

"Hei! ini di perpustakaan _,_ kecilkan suaramu! _Baka!_ " balas Tenten pada gadis tersebut.

"Hihi... _gomenasaii, Tenten-chan!"_ gadis itu terkikik geli, seraya menggandeng tangan Tenten untuk segera pergi dari sana.

"He-hei! Berhenti menarikku, Sakura! Aku bisa berjalan sendiri.. heii! Dengarkan akuu! Sakuraa.." pekik Tenten tertahan pada gadis yang diketahui bernama Sakura tadi. Ia terus menarik Tenten keluar perpustakaan dan menghilang dibalik pintu kayu tersebut. Neji terus memperhatikan gadis itu sampai ia menghilang dari pandangannya.

Baru setelah itu ia menghampiri tempat gadis itu meletakkan buku novel tadi. Ia menariknya pelan dari dalam rak. Ternyata memang benar kalau buku tadi adalah novel Romeo and Juliet. Dibukannya pelan buku itu untuk mencari kartu pelajarnya diantara selipan berlembar-lembar kertas didalamnya.

Srekk!

Neji mengulum senyum tipis, ini memang kartu pelajarnya. Akhirnya, setelah ini ia benar-benar akan bisa hidup normal seperti remaja-remaja seusianya yang berangkat dan pulang sendiri menggunakan kereta, bukan diantar-jemput seperti anak TK. Kesenangan Neji terhenti seketika saat melihat ternyata ada sepucuk kertas yang luput dari penglihatannya. Ia mengambilnya, kemudian ia menyadari bahwa itu adalah sebuah surat. Terlihat jelas bahwa itu tulisan tangan. Ya, tulisan seorang gadis, yang biasanya terlihat rapi dan kecil-kecil. Neji membacanya perlahan,

 ** _Nee.. Neji-kun, jika kau sudah membaca surat ini, itu berarti kartu pelajarmu sudah berada di tanganmu. Maaf aku tak bisa mengembalikannya langsung padamu. Dan, terimakasih mau repot-repot untuk datang kemari lagi. Karena jarak sekolahmu dengan perpustakaan ini cukup jauh, aku yakin sulit bagimu untuk kemari. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku._**

 **** ** _Mitsashi Tenten_**

Neji memandang surat itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ia adalah murid yang populer di sekolahnya, tentu bukan hal yang baru lagi baginya untuk mendapat surat-surat semacam ini. Tapi, entah kenapa, ia merasa seperti ada sesuatu aneh yang berdesir di hatinya, memacu jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat. Tidak, ia yakin kalau ia tak sedang merasa jatuh cinta atau semacamnya. Terlebih, pada gadis yang belum begitu ia kenal, ralat, ia sama sekali tak mengenalnya. Hanya namanya saja yang ia tahu, hah.. mana mungkin ia bisa langsung menyukainya.

Neji segera menyimpan kartu pelajarnya di tasnya. Ia berpikir akan langsung beranjak dari sana dan pulang ke rumahnya, karena hari semakin larut. Namun, ia berubah pikiran saat melihat selembar kertas dan pulpen di dalam tasnya.

"Hahh... aku pasti sudah gila"

# # #

Teng..Tengg...Tengg...

Bel sekolah baru saja berbunyi, namun suara grasak grusuk dan berbagai seruan para siswa langsung menyebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Tenten hanya duduk di tempat duduknya sambil melihat pemandangan diluar jendela. Menurutnya, itu jauh lebih menarik saat ini. Sebenarnya, ada hal yang tengah ia pikirkan saat ini,

"Apa ia sudah mendapatkan kartu pelajarnya kembali, ya?" gumamnya pelan. "oh iya, suratku, hahaha bodohnya aku. Tanpa surat itu pun ia pasti sudah tahu jika yang menaruh kartu pelajarnya itu aku" lanjutnya seraya terkekeh pelan.

"Sekarang aku yakin kalau kau sudah gila, nona Mitsashi..!" Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Tenten.

"Bisakah kau tak mengagetkanku, huh?" balas Tenten kesal pada seorang gadis yang tengah berkacak pinggang dihadapannya saat ini.

"Seharusnya kau berterimakasih karena aku sudah menyadarkanmu tadi, bagaimana bila anak-anak lain menyadarinya duluan? Hah! aku yakin foto konyolmu tertawa sendiri barusan akan menjadi trending topik di sekolah ini!" Sakura menunjuk Tenten tepat di depan hidung gadis itu.

"Aaa~ _Wakkata, wakkata..!_ sekarang, bisa kau singkirkan tanganmu dari hidungku?" balas Tenten. Sakura menurunkan tangannya, namun masih menatap Tenten tajam.

"Jadi? Kenapa kau tertawa sendiri begitu?"

"Eh.. emm..." Tenten memalingkan wajah ke arah jendela lagi, "B-bukan urusanmu."

"Ohh.. karena pemuda suna high school itu, ya?... Emm.. Biar kutebak, kau merasa malu setelah menyelipkan suratmu sekalian kedalamnya?... _Nee?"_ dapat terlihat mata Sakura mengerling nakal dan sebuah seringai terpatri di bibir tipisnya. Tenten merasa malu setengah mati, wajahnya pasti sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

" _U-urusai yo!"_

Sebagai sahabat dekat Tenten, tentu saja Sakura tahu jika sahabatnya ini tengah jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda yang— anehnya—baru dikenalnya. Dan Sakura juga tahu, kalau setiap saat Tenten terlihat melamun, ia pasti sedang memikirkan pemuda itu. Haah~ ia tak menyangka jika sahabat tomboy nya itu akan tertarik dengan seorang laki-laki.' _Kau hebat juga, Hyuuga'_ batin Sakura. Ia terkekeh pelan.

"Sakura!" teriak Tenten tepat di telinga Sakura.

"Waa! Apa yang kau lakukann!?" Sakura menjauh dari Tenten dan menutup kedua telinganya.

"Kau tertawa sendiri begitu, Seharusnya kau berterimakasih karena aku sudah menyadarkanmu tadi, bagaimana bila anak-anak lain menyadarinya duluan? Hah! aku yakin foto konyolmu tertawa sendiri barusan akan menjadi trending topik di sekolah ini..." Tenten membalas santai disertai seringai menyebalkan.

"Dasar plagiat." Dengus Sakura, "Ah ya, ngomong-ngomong kau tidak ke perpustakaan?"

"Ha? Untuk apa aku kesana?" Sakura menepuk jidat lebarnya, menyadari kebodohan sahabatnya ini.

"Tenten ku, sayangku, cintaku, duniakuu.. kenapa baru sekarang aku menyadari kebodohanmu, hm?" Sakura berusaha menahan urat-urat kekesalan di dahinya, " TENTU SAJA UNTUK MENGECEK APA DIA SUDAH MEMBALAS SURATMU ATAU BELUM, _BAKA!"_ Tenten segera menutup kedua telinganya untuk menyelamatkannya dari suara yang menyaingi ledakan bom nuklir tersebut- oke itu berlebihan-. Matanya terpejam erat. Satu hal yang perlu Tenten catat : jangan pernah bertingkah bodoh dihadapan Sakura.

Setelah ia merasa aman, baru ia membuka matanya dan menatap Sakura tanpa dosa,

"Sudah selesai melolongnya?"

"Tenten... hahahahahha... sudah pernah melihat pisau dapur melayang kearahmu belum? Rasanya aku ingin menunjukkannya padamu sekarang.. hahaha.." Sakura sudah akan meledak lagi, jika saja Tenten tak langsung menahannya.

"Hahaha.. baiklah baiklah, jangan marah lagi, ya?" Tenten melancarkan jurus mautnya. Puppy eyes no jutsu. Sakura memutar bola matanya jengah, "Tapi memang aku tidak tahu mengapa aku harus kesana. Apa kau pikir ia akan benar-benar membalas suratnya? Rasanya sulit dibayangkan. Haha" Tenten tertawa hambar.

"Ten, kau tak akan tahu bila kau tak mengeceknya langsung...sebaiknya sekarang kau cepat kesana, sebelum hari semakin sore!"

"eh? T-tunggu, kau akan menemaniku 'kan?" tanya Tenten.

"Hari ini Sasuke akan datang ke Konoha dan mengajakku kencan. Kau Tau sendiri 'kan kami jarang bertemu karena dia berada di Suna, hehe" ujar Sakura seraya bergegas keluar kelas.

"He..Suna?.. Suna.. K-kalau begitu Sasuke bersekolah di Suna—" perkataan Tenten terputus oleh lambaian tangan Sakura.

"Berjuanglahh Tenten- _chan!"_

"Dasar Sakura menyebalkan." dengus Tenten, "Lagipula siapa peduli soal surat itu, toh sangat mustahil ia akan membalasnya.. aku tak perlu pergi ke perpustakaan sekarang.. hahh~ rasanya ingin segera sampai rumah dan tidur!" Tenten tersenyum riang.

.

.

"Aku yakin ada yang salah dengan kakiku. .ha."

Dihadapannya berdiri kokoh dinding besar bertuliskan "PERPUSTAKAAN KONOHA". Ia berani bersumpah jika otaknya menyuruhnya pulang tadi, namun ia menyadari jika hatinya berkata lain. sepasang kaki jenjang itu melangkah memasuki interior dalam perpustakaan itu, dan berjalan menyusuri lorong demi lorong di dalam perpustakaan. Hingga ia berhenti di dalam suatu lorong dan berdiri tepat didepan sebuah rak buku yang berisi novel-novel klasik. Namun, hanya ada satu novel yang menarik perhatiannya.

Ditariknya pelan novel berjudul Romeo and Juliet itu. Terbesit perasaan konyol dan dongkol dalam hatinya tentang mengapa ia menyia-nyiakan waktunya untuk pergi kemari.

"Bodohnya aku." Tenten tersenyum miris. Tepat setelah itu, buku itu tertarik sempurna dan berada dalam genggaman Tenten. dibukanya lembar pertama, kedua, dan seterusnya, semakin lama semakin cepat lembaran kertas itu terbuka. Hingga hampir mendekati akhir buku tersebut, surat yang diharapkan Tenten belum terlihat sama sekali. Namun, tiba-tiba,

Sreek! Sebuah kertas jatuh tepat diatas kakinya. Mata Tenten terbelalak lebar.

" _Ma-masaka?!"_ _ ***)**_ ia membungkuk untuk meraih kertas itu. Kemudian ia membukanya perlahan.

Seperti ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutnya, menimbulkan perasaan aneh tapi juga menyenangkan. Sehingga tanpa sadar, kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas. Sapuan merah muda merambat cepat memenuhi seluruh permukaan wajahnya, namun ia tak berusaha untuk menyangkalnya. Entah kenapa ia ingin ada seseorang yang tahu bahwa ia tengah bahagia sekarang. Iya benar, bahagia, sangat bahagia.

.

.

 ** _Ya, aku sudah menerima kartu pelajarku. Ini bukan salahmu, aku yang teledor meninggalkannya. Terima kasih sudah mengembalikannya._**

 ** _Hyuuga Neji_**

.

.

 **TBC.**

 **A/N :**

 ***) masaka : mungkinkah** (tulisannya bener gk?)

Hai hai haiii... ketemu lagi sama author jomblo satu ini. semoga gk ada yang muntah baca A/N gk mutu ini :v. Author gk tau ini termasuk fast update ato gk, yang jelas insyaallah author bakal update chap. Setiap hari minggu ato malam minggu (biasalahh.. efek gk ada yang ngapelin... #plakk #authorgedhek) kecuali klo besoknya ada ulangan dsb. TTvTT. Oh iya, _gomenn_ klo ceritanya semakin gk dapet feel dan ancur TTvTT

Akhir kata.. wassalam..

 **Mind to RnR?**


	3. Chapter 3

© Masashi Kishimoto

Summary :

jalan kehidupan itu sama seperti buku. Pasti ada suatu hal yang menjadi pembuka dan tentu akan diakhiri oleh sebuah penutup. Tapi,bagaimana jika pembuka dari buku itu juga diawali sejak ia membuka lembaran buku? Akankah akhir dari cerita itu juga akan tertutup di lembar terakhir buku itu? penasaran? Silahkan mampir../summary ancur, oke!

pair : Nejiten

Warn : Fanon! Headcanon! tak mungkin luput dari Typo(s), gaje, ancur, judul sama isi gk nyambung dll XD X3 :'V. Mohon sarannya di kotak review..:)

~Happy Reading~

.

.

\- Departemen Store-

" _Nee_ Mizu... menurutmu bagus kanan atau kiri, hm?" ujarku seraya menunjukkan kedua jas yang tergantung di hadapanku pada Mizu.

"Ma..Ma..Maa.." aku langsung menoleh ke arah Mizu.

"Hei..? Tadi kau bilang apa? Coba katakan sekali lagi pada mama, sayang.." aku melupakan sejenak tumpukan jas-jas mewah tersebut. Bagiku, mendengar kalimat pertama Mizu jauh lebih penting dari apapun. Gadis kecil itu tertawa girang di gendonganku, tanpa sadar kedua sudut bibirku tertarik ke atas.

"Ma..Ma.." ulangnya.

Aku nyaris berteriak di tempat itu, jika saja seseorang tak membungkam bibirku. Aku mendelik padanya.

"Tahan pekikanmu sampai di rumah nanti." Ujar suamiku ketus—he..? Dia masih marah rupanya.

jika kalian ingin tahu kenapa ia bisa berada disini, mudah saja, ingatkah kalian tentang hal yang ia katakan padaku tadi pagi? Haha... intinya ini semua karena sifat posesifnya yang berlebihan—oke, kembali.

"Tapi, bisakah kau melakukannya selain dengan menciumku seperti tadi, huh?" desisku tajam seraya memalingkan wajahku. Dapat kulihat seringai nakal muncul di bibir tipisnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Toh, toko ini milikku. Aku bebas melakukan apapun disini." Aku berdecak sebal kemudian berlalu meninggalkannya.

"Meskipun toko ini milikmu—dan kebetulan sepi—kita juga harus tetap menjaga etika, sayang _._ " Ujarku lalu kembali sibuk memilah-milah jas yang hendak kubeli. Terkadang aku bergumam dan menggelengkan kepalaku saat melihat jas-jas itu.

Tiba-tiba suamiku datang dan meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepalaku, ia bergumam pelan.

"Apa kau lapar, hm? Bagaimana jika kita keluar mencari sebuah restoran atau semacamnya..." aku tahu jika dia hanya asal bergumam, tapi aku memiliki firasat buruk pada kalimat selanjutnya, "...dan lupakan soal kejutan untuk mantan sahabatmu. Sama sekali tak penting."

Tuh.. kan?

Aku menghela nafas panjang, kemudian membalik tubuhku dan menatap dalam matanya. Menyelami iris amethst yang selalu membuatku terhanyut ke dalamnya. Memandang setiap inchi wajahnya yang sudah menemaniku dua tahun ini.

Aku termenung sejenak. Kemudian seulas senyum tipis merekah di bibir ranumku.

" _Wakatta wa,_ kupikir aku dan Mizu juga mulai lapar, _Nee_ Mizu...?" gadis kecil itu lagi-lagi terlonjak girang dalam pelukanku.

"Ma..Ma..Ma...!" pekiknya riang. Aku tersenyum gemas menatapnya. Tiba-tiba tangan suamiku terulur untuk menggendong Mizu. Di pundaknya.

"Hei gadis kecil, apa kau pikir orang tuamu itu hanya mama mu saja, hm? Kenapa cuma mama mu yang kau panggil? Coba katakan papa.." ucapnya pada Mizu.

"P..Pa..Pa. Pa..Pa.."

"Anak pintar.." gadis kecil itu kembali terlonjak girang.

Ah.. ini sangat menggemaskan! Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan mengabadikan moment ini di kamera. Mungkin suatu hari nanti aku akan berpikir untuk mencetaknya dan membingkainya menggunakan pigu—.. Eh?!

.

"Tenten.. mau sampai kapan kau disana?"

"Ma..ma..maa!"

"A-ah? _Gomenee.._ hihihi.." aku tersadar dari lamunanku dan berjalan mendekati mereka.

.

Baiklah sayang, usaha yang bagus untuk menghalangiku kali ini. tapi, jangan anggap remeh otak istrimu ini, oke?

.

.

.

 **Back to story**

Bel sekolah berbunyi nyaring menembus lorong-lorong di Suna High School siang itu. Neji bersiap mengemasi peralatan alat tulis serta buku-bukunya. Selesai dengan urusannya, Neji segera beranjak keluar kelas untuk menemui sahabat lamanya yang berada di kelas sebelah. Uchiha Sasuke.

Namun, sebuah tangan mungil menghalangi jalannya dengan menarik ujung baju seragamnya. Ia menoleh ke belakangnya,

"N-Neji- _san,_ a-aku menyukaimu! Jadilah kekasihku!"

Pekikan nyaring tersebut menarik perhatian murid-murid lainnya. Beberapa murid ada yang melongok dari jendela kelas mereka. Tak lama kemudian terbentuklah sebuah lingkaran besar, dengan gadis itu dan Neji di tengah-tengahnya. Neji hanya mendengus pelan. ' _terjadi.. lagi? Ck, menyebalkan."_ Batin Neji. Sekarang kalimat penolakan apa lagi yang harus ia lontarkan?

.

"Maaf, Nona... sepertinya kau salah memilih orang yang kau sukai. Karena... saat ini Neji Hyuuga sedang menyukai seseorang." Ujar seseorang menginterupsi.

Otomatis pekikan heboh itu terhenti sejenak, namun tak berlangsung lama karena pekikan yang jauh lebih heboh terdengar setelahnya. Seorang pemuda dingin dengan gaya rambut emo tampak berjalan santai ke arah Neji seraya membawa tas sekolahnya. Ia tersenyum—lebih tepatnya menyeringai—pada seluruh orang disana. Neji memijit pelipisnya jengah.

"Bagus Sasuke. Kau membuat hal ini semakin merepotkan!" Desis Neji setelah Sasuke tepat berada di sebelahnya. Beberapa murid perempuan semakin histeris saat melihat dua pangeran sekolah yang berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka.

Sasuke tak menanggapi ucapan Neji, ia justru melanjutkan perkataannya tadi.

"Seseorang yang ia suka adalah seorang gadis yang ia temu—Ah!"

Neji menyikutnya. Sasuke mendengus pada sahabatnya, kemudian ia menoleh pada gadis yang cukup berani menyatakan perasaannya pada Neji itu.

"Hn.. Dan maaf saja, orang itu bukan kau... Matsuri-san." iris onyx itu menatapnya tajam. Membuat gadis yang bernama Matsuri itu bergidik ngeri dan berlari ke belakang dengan rasa malu yang tak tertanggungkan.

"Jadi.. apa yang kalian lihat? Bisa bubar sekarang?" suara Neji memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi. Beberapa diantara mereka berbisik-bisik dan juga yang menatap kagum pada mereka berdua.

.

"Ck.. ayo pulang." Neji mulai berjalan didepan Sasuke.

"Ah... kau pulang sendiri dulu hari ini." Neji menoleh heran ke arah Sasuke, kedua alisnya bertaut.

"Tak biasanya, memangnya ada apa?"

"Yahh.. sudah lama aku tak mengunjungi kekasihku, jadi rencanannya aku akan menjemputnya sekarang." Sasuke mengendikan bahunya.

"Oh, ya sudah kalau begitu." baru satu langkah Neji berjalan, Sasuke memanggilnya.

"Kau tak mau ikut?" tawar Sasuke. Neji mengerling sinis pada Sasuke.

"Apa kau sangat yakin kekasihmu itu tak akan jatuh cinta padaku begitu melihatku nanti?" ia menyeringai. Sasuke memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Ck! Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk bertemu Sakura, huh?! Lagipula Sakura juga tak mungkin menyukai pemuda **setengah-setengah** sepertimu." Ketus Sasuke.

"Hei..! apa maksudmu **setengah-setengah?!** Aku laki-laki tulen, _baka_!"

"Oh ya...? coba kutanya sekarang, apa kau memiliki kekasih?"

"Apa hubungannya, laki-laki tulen dengan memiliki kekasih?! Tak masuk akal!" Neji meninggikan suaranya, terbawa emosi. Ia cukup sensitiv jika membahas masalah ini. Memang rambutnya panjang, tapi apa hubungannya dengan kelaki-lakiannya? _Kuso!_

"Bisakah kau santai sedikit, heh!" Sasuke kesal sendiri jadinya, "Yah..setidaknya jika kau memiliki kekasih ada sedikit kepastian bahwa kau menyukai lawan jenismu, bukannya se—"

"Cukup! Aku **laki-laki tulen,** oke! Berhentilah membahas topik konyol ini, dan cepat katakan padaku kenapa kau mengajakku?" Neji memijit pelipisnya—lagi.

"Oke-oke.. aku hanya ingin memberi tahu kalau Sakura bersekolah di Konoha High School."

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya denganku?"

Sasuke menatap horror Neji, ia berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak langsung mencekik orang super bodoh ber-IQ 190 yang tidak menggunakan otak nya di saat seperti ini.

"Neji apa kau baru saja kehilangan otak jeniusmu?"

"..."

"..."

"... oke-oke, aku paham situasinya. Biar kutebak, kau pasti lupa menanyakan dimana sekolahnya, benar?" Neji mengangguk seadanya. Sasuke menghela nafas lagi. "Logikanya... jika kau bertemu dengan Tenten di perpustakaan **konoha—** apalagi ia mengatakan bahwa sekolahnya dekat dengan perpustakaan Konoha—maka sekolah apa yang terlintas di pikiranmu, Hyuuga?"

"..." Neji masih me-loading kata-kata Sasuke barusan. Hingga ia tak menyadari bahwa Sasuke sudah berjalan jauh di depannya. "Perpustakaan Konoha.. Perpustakaan..Konoha..Konoha. Eh..?! Konoha?!"

"SASUKE _TEME_! AKU IKUT!"

# # #

-PERPUSTAKAAN KONOHA-

Tenten tak bisa menahan senyumnya sedari tadi. Ia tahu, jika terus menerus seperti itu, orang-orang akan menganggapnya gila. Tapi ia sungguh tak bisa mengendalikan degup jantungnya yang terus berdegup kencang dan mengalirkan darah ke seluruh wajahnya serta perasaan senang yang menyelimuti rongga dadanya. Tenten tak menyangka sebuah surat singkat seperti itu akan mengubah suasana hatinya secepat ini. Tenten sangat ingin membalas surat itu.

Namun, kalimat seperti apa yang akan ia tulis? Ia bingung, di surat itu tertulis jelas maksud Neji membalasnya. Hanya sebagai ungkapan terima kasih, atau bisa juga diartikan penutup. Tenten menghela nafas pasrah. Tak mungkin ia membalas surat itu dengan topik yang berbeda, akan terlihat jelas jika Tenten hanya ingin memanjangkan cerita di surat itu—jika ia benar-benar menulisnya.

"Haah~ apa yang harus kulakukan.." ia duduk menyender di rak sebelah kiri, sedikit menunduk sehingga rambut coklatnya— yang hari ini kebetulan digerai—terjatuh menuruni pipi porselennya.

Perlahan tangannya bergerak mencari benda kotak kecil yang berada di tasnya. Kepalanya mendongak sedikit untuk mencari kontak email Sakura. Tiba-tiba otaknya memikirkan sesuatu,

"Oh iya, Sakura kan sedang menemui kekasihnya...ck." ia bergumam frustasi, padahal baru saja ia ingin menyanyakan hal ini pada sahabat merah mudanya, "Eh.. tapi, bodo ah! Aku tak peduli siapa yang mau ia temui, lagipula hanya mengirimi email tak akan mengganguu seluruh acara kencan mereka, kan?" lanjutnya. Jemari lentiknya mulai menari diatas layar touchscreen ponselnya.

 **To : Sakura-** ** _chan_**

 **From : Me**

 **Sub : Ask something about a letter**

 **Sakura, menurutmu apa yang harus kutulis di surat balasan ini? Isinya adalah ucapan terima kasih, dan sekarang aku bingung mau membalas apaa... mana mungkin aku akan membalas dengan topik yang berbeda kan? kesannya seperti aku sangat ingin terus mengobrol dengannya, padahal aku kan... memang ingin sih :v**

 **Balas cepat, atau aku akan menghantuimu malam ini!**

Setelah menekan tombol send pada ponselnya, ia kembali menyimpannya di saku seragam. Sambil menunggu balasan email, ia membaca kembali surat dari termenung sejenak, sekelebat ide tiba-tiba terlintas di kepalanya. Dengan cepat ia merogoh tasnya dan mencari pulpen dan selembar kertas.

.

"Huft! Akhirnya selesai...! Aku tahu jika si jidat lebar itu tidak bisa diandalkan disaat-saat seperti ini." ia tersenyum puas. Lalu ia selipkan kertas itu di antara lembaran-lembaran buku Romeo and Juliet seperti biasa.

# # #

Sementara itu..

Sudah sekitar 10 menit Sakura berada di depan gerbang sekolahnya, tentu saja untuk menunggu kekasihnya—Sasuke. Namun masih belum ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Sasuke sejak tadi. Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa HPnya bergetar di saku roknya, dengan cepat tangannya meraih benda mungil itu. Ia berharap jika itu adalah email dari Sasuke. Tapi,

 **To : Me**

 **From : Tenten** ** _-chan_**

 **Sub : Ask something about a letter**

 **Sakura, menurutmu apa yang harus kutulis di surat balasan ini? Isinya adalah ucapan terima kasih, dan sekarang aku bingung mau membalas apaa... mana mungkin aku akan membalas dengan topik yang berbeda kan? kesannya seperti aku sangat ingin terus mengobrol dengannya, padahal aku kan... memang ingin sih :v**

 **Balas cepat, atau aku akan menghantuimu malam ini!**

"Huh.. kupikir dari Sasuke, dasar pandaa menyebalkaan!" Sakura nyaris saja membanting Hpnya, jika saja ia tak ingat perjuangannya bekerja siang-malam demi mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli ponsel tersebut. Tak ada pilihan lain selain membalas email dari Tenten.

Baru satu kalimat ia tulis, sebuah suara mengejutkannya.

"Sakura!"

Dengan cepat Sakura menoleh dan mendapati kekasihnya bersama seorang temannya yang—tak kalah tampan—berambut panjang, sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Maaf aku sedikit terlambat, apa kau menunggu lama?"

"Emm.. tidak sama sekali, aku juga baru keluar, hehe." Sakura tersenyum manis, Sasuke sedikit memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ah ya, Sakura, kenalkan, dia sahabat Neji" ujar Sasuke. Neji yang merasa terpanggil menoleh ke arah mereka berdua, lalu mengangguk seadanya.

"Hyuuga Neji _."_

"Neji, kenalkan, kekasihku. Haruno Sakura." Lanjut Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum kemudian ikut mengangguk pada Neji.

"Haruno Sakura- _desu hajimemasshite,_ Neji-s _an.."_ ucap Sakura lembut. Sedetik kemudian, Sakura sadar akan satu hal.

NEJI..? HYUUGA NEJI...?!

Sakura tertegun, hingga tanpa sadar terus menatap wajah Neji. Neji yang dilihat seperti itu lama kelamaan risih juga, apalagi saat ini ia merasakan aura Sasuke yang mencekam ditambah deathglare yang tentu saja berasal dari iris hitam legam tersebut.. ' _Sial, apa mungkin kata-kata Neji tadi benar? Bahwa Sakura akan langsung jatuh cinta pada nya?! Hah.. konyol!'_ Sasuke berdehem keras

"EKHMM...!" sontak baik Sakura maupun Neji langsung menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"A-ah.. _gomen.."_ kata Sakura. Gadis itu tiba-tiba saja langsung menyambar ponselnya dan membalas email ke Tenten.

Hal itu menarik perhatian Sasuke, apa mungkin Sakura merasa malu setelah ketahuan memperhatikan Neji dan sekarang berpura-pura sibuk dengan ponselnya? Baiklah Sasuke mulai tak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang, perasaan menyesal telah mengajak Neji memenuhi otaknya. Alih-alih ingin membantu Neji bertemu dengan Tenten, saat ini Sakura malah terlihat tertarik padanya. Aura mencekam terus menguar dari Sasuke, namun sayangnya Sakura tak menyadari hal itu.

"Sakura.. kau sedang membalas email sia—" perkataan Sasuke terputus,

" _Ettoo,_ Ne-Neji- _san.."_ Sakura beringsut mendekati Neji, membuat Sasuke membulatkan matanya, "Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" tanya Sakura manis pada Neji.

"B-belum." Neji mundur satu langkah.

"Oh ya? Wah kebetulan sekali.." Sakura maju satu langkah lagi

"A-apanya?" Neji mundur selangkah lagi.

"Apa kau suka membaca buku di perpustakaan, Neji- _san?"_

"Ehm.. yah lumayan.." Neji terus mundur, hingga tanpa sadar ia telah menyentuh dinding di belakangnya. Sementara Sakura terus maju mendekati Neji. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana Sasuke saat ini.

"Sepertinya hari ini akan ada buku baru yang datang.." Sakura tersenyum sangat manis hingga tampak eyesmile nya.

Neji benar-benar butuh bantuan saat ini, ia sudah terhimpit dinding di belakangnya. Persetan dengan Sasuke yang—mungkin—akan membunuhnya. Neji juga seorang laki-laki, tentu saja ia merasakan gejolak aneh yang menyerangnya saat tubuhnya dan Sakura tinggal berjarak beberapa centi. ia memejamkan matanya erat.

"... dan kupikir seorang temanku yang bernama Tenten masih berada di sana saat ini."

Eh? Neji langsung membuka matanya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Neji. Sakura masih menunjukkan eyesmile manisnya pada Neji.

"Maksudku—"

"Neji aku minta maaf sudah memaksamu kemari, padahal kau harus belajar untuk ujian fisika minggu depan. Jadi, kupikir kau bisa pulang duluan dan tak perlu menungguku." Perkataan Sasuke menarik atensi dua orang di hadapannya.

"O-oh, ujian itu, materinya mudah jadi tidak masalah ji—" ucapan Neji terputus saat melihat deathglare mengerikan Sasuke. "Ah, ya kau benar, aku juga harus pulang sekarang. sampai jumpa." Neji segera mengambil tasnya dan beranjak dari sana.

"Eh? Kau sudah mau pulang? Kenap—"

"Sakura... aku punya beberapa hal yang **harus** kukatakan padamu, sayang." Sasuke menahan tangan Sakura. Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Matanya terbelalak lebar. Ia kesulitan meneguk salivanya sendiri. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari pelipisnya. Ia tak menyadari jika Neji sudah menghilang dari sana.

"Sa-Sasuke- _kun_.. kau tidak marah, 'kan?" ujar Sakura gagap.

"Aku? Aa..Tidak kok.." Sasuke tersenyum, membuat Sakura sedikit merasa lega ,

"Tapi jangan salahkan aku bila seluruh panggilan dan email mu malam ini tak akan kubalas." Sasuke berbalik dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang cengo di tempat.

"EH...?! Haaahh?!.. Sa-Sasuke- _kunn! matte oo! Gomenasaaiii!_ Sasuke- _kunnn...!"_

# # #

NEJI P.O.V

Hhh..hh..hahh... Aku masih berusaha menormalkan degup jantungku setelah berlari tadi. Benar-benar pasangan yang menyeramkan! Jika Sasuke, aku sudah tahu sifat menyeramkannya sejak dulu. Tapi, aku tak menyangka kalau ia akan mendapat kekasih yang sama menyeramkannya juga. Aku masih merinding membayangkan betapa mengerikannya Sakura tadi, kukira Sakura adalah type gadis manis, lembut, dan keibuan—type yang sangat cocok untuk Sasuke.

"Tenang Neji, Tenang.. Kau hanya terbawa suasana. Lupakan apa yang Sakura lakukan padamu tadi, Lupakan.."

Setelah deru nafasku kembali normal, aku menegakan tubuhku. Mataku seketika membulat saat melihat apa yang ada di hadapanku saat ini.

"Apa aku berencana ke Perpustakaan sebelumnya...?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Saat ini dihadapanku berdiri kokoh dinding bertuliskan 'PERPUSTAKAAN KONOHA'. Tanpa sadar, ucapan singkat Sakura tadi terbayang di kepalaku.

 _'_ _kupikir seorang temanku yang bernama Tenten masih berada di sana saat ini.'_

Apa mungkin Sakura tahu kalau— ck, itu tidak mungkin bodoh.

.

Aku beranjak masuk ke dalam perpustakaan itu. Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku masuk ke perpustakaan seperti saat ini. Memangnya apa urusanku jika Tenten ada disini, toh ini adalah tempat umum. Semua orang bisa kemari kapanpun. Iya 'kan?

NORMAL P.O.V

Neji berjalan santai memasuki Perpustakaan. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini hingga ia tak melihat seorang gadis berlari terburu-buru ke arahnya. Lalu,

Bruuk!

Semua buku yang dibawa gadis itu berceceran di lantai. Neji tersadar dan langsung membantu memunguti buku-buku milik gadis itu. Neji tak bisa melihat jelas wajah gadis itu, karena rambut coklatnya yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Maaf aku berlari tergesa-gesa tadi, maafkan aku!"

"Hn, lupakan saja."

Setelah itu, sang Gadis berlalu dari hadapan Neji. Neji pun melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi. Hingga ia tiba di lorong novel klasik dan terjemahan. Menarik pelan buku berjudul Romeo and Juliet yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi satu-satunya alasannya berkunjung ke perpustakaan—lebih tepatnya untuk melihat kertas yang terselip di dalamnya.

"Ia tak mungkin membalasnya. Lagipula jika Tenten benar-benar kemari bukan berarti hanya untuk membalas surat begini 'kan? haha, kau mulai aneh Neji." Gumam Neji seraya membuka halaman buku itu.

Sreek..! Secarik kertas terjatuh dari sana. Nafasnya tercekat beberapa saat.

 ** _Benarkah? Syukurlah.. aku sempat khawatir akan hilang karena hanya kuselipkan begitu saja di dalam buku ini. Emm... apa setelah ini kau akan jarang mengunjungi perpustakaan lagi? Haha.. aku tahu aku memang bodoh, tapi aku akan datang setiap hari kemari untuk mengecek balasan surat ini darimu. Paling tidak, bila kau tak kunjung membalas surat ini aku bisa tahu jawaban dari pertanyaanku. ^^_**

 ** _Mitsashi Tenten_**

Neji mengerutkan keningnya dalam, tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Lalu, entah apa yang terjadi, Neji segera berlari ke arah luar Perpustakaan Konoha. Berlari terus hingga ia sampai di pintu gerbang di luar gedung. Nafasnya tampak memburu dan di tangannya terlihat secarik kertas yang sudah kusut karena genggaman tangan Neji. Kepalanya menoleh ke segala arah, mencari seseorang bermahkota coklat panjang.

' _Gadis itu! gadis yang tadi bertabrakan denganku! Tak salah lagi, dia pasti Tenten! Warna rambutnya sama, hanya saja mungkin hari ini ia menggerai rambutnya. Tulisan tangannya masih baru. Tintanya masih terasa basah di kertas itu... Tenten..sekali saja, aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi.'_ batinnya.

Nafasnya masih memburu, ia masih terus menoleh kesana kemari. Tapi, hasilnya nihil. Ia sama sekali tak melihat Tenten.

Dengan langkah berat Neji memasuki perpustakaan kembali. Bagaimanapun, ia tak bisa meninggalkan tas nya begitu saja didalam.

.

.

Neji termenung menatap surat di tangannya. ia menghela nafas berkali-kali. Menyesali dirinya yang dengan bodohnya selalu mengacuhkan orang-orang disekelilingnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jendela perpustakaan di samping kanannya, yang langsung menyajikan pemandangan kota Konoha dari lantai dua. Ia beranjak perlahan mendekati jendela. Iris Amethyst itu terlalu fokus menatap pemandangan di luar sana, hingga ia tak menyadari ada sepasang kaki yang terjulur dari balik rak buku—lebih tepatnya ruang sempit yang berada diantara rak buku dan dinding perpustakaan.

"Akhh! Kakiku terinjak, dasar bodoh!"

Neji berjengit, terkejut. Ia menginjak kaki, namun tak ada tubuhnya—salah, tubuhnya sedang tak terlihat, bukan berarti tak ada. Setelah beberapa saat tak terdengar lagi suara nya, Ia memberanikan diri melongok ke balik rak buku. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang yang tertidur dengan posisi kepala miring ke arah samping, jadi beberapa helai rambut tampak menutupi wajah putihnya. Sedangkan tangannya membawa sebuah buku ensiklopedia. Ia adalah murid SMA, Neji tahu itu, karena gadis itu mengenakan seragam siswi SMA lengkap. Tapi, Siapa? Ia menyelipkan beberapa anak rambut gadis itu di telinganya. Lalu, ia terkejut. karena gadis itu ternyata..

"Tenten..?" gumamnya. Neji mengerutkan keningnya, heran.

"Apa yang ia lakukan disini? Bukankah lebih baik tidur di rumah?" ia berjongkok dihadapan Tenten dan memperhatikan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Memperhatikan setiap inchi wajah damai Tenten ketika tertidur. Kelopak matanya yang menyembunyikan iris Hazel menyejukkan, serta bulu mata lentiknya. Hidung mungilnya yang mancung. Serta, bibir peach tipisnya yang terkatup saat ia tertidur. Rambut coklatnya yang terlihat manis jika tergerai begini. Tak lama berselang, sebuah dengusan geli meluncur dari bibir sang Hyuuga.

"Ia bahkan bisa berteriak saat tertidur. Tak kusangka ia tetap tak terbangun, padahal kupikir aku cukup keras menginjaknya tadi." Neji memperhatikan kaki Tenten. Khawatir bila ada luka sewaktu ia—tak sengaja—menginjaknya tadi. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega saat tak menemukan luka apapun pada kakinya.

"Engh.." erangan meluncur dari kedua belah bibir peach itu. Perlahan kelopak mata yang tadinya menutupi mata Tenten mulai terbuka, dan menampakkan manik hazel miliknya.

Buram. Itulah yang pertama Tenten tangkap dari netranya, ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Menyesuaikan intensitas cahaya di sekelilingnya untuk menangkap secara jelas object yang kini ada di hadapannya.

"Neji..?!" pikiknya. Ia memundurkan wajahnya yang sangat dekat dengan wajah Neji. Neji juga melakukan hal yang sama, lalu menarik tangannya yang masih menyentuh rambut Tenten. Wajah keduanya memerah.

"Maaf. Aku tak bermaksud untuk saja, bagaimana kau bisa tertidur disini? Kakimu yang terjulur dari balik rak ini bisa terinjak orang-orang, kau tahu?" Terang Neji.

"O-oh.. begitu? hehe.. maaf." Tenten mengusap tengkuknya. Dalam hati ia meruntuki sahabat merah mudanya yang sudah seenak jidat lebarnya menyuruh untuk menunggu seseorang disini. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia menolak dan pulang ke rumah— karena badannya juga sudah sangat lelah setelah pelajaran olahraga tadi—jika saja tubuhnya menolak untuk pulang saat itu.

 _-FLASHBACK-_

Tenten merogoh saku seragamnya mencari benda kotak yang baru saja bergetar menandakan adanya email masuk. Ia tahu jika itu dari Sakura, maka dengan gerakan cepat ia langsung membukanya. Namun alisnya langsung berkerut dalam saat membaca isi email itu.

 ** _To : Me_**

 ** _From : Sakura-chan_**

 ** _Sub : Jangan Pulang!_**

 ** _Tenten! kau masih disana kan?! kuharap kau maish disana. Dan jangan menuju ke pintu keluar sebelum 'seseorang' itu datang. Kalau kau melanggarnya maka kau akan menyesalinya seumur hidup. Ingat! Kesempatan tak mungkin datang dua kali!_**

 ** _Jangan Pulang sebelum ia datang! Ingat itu nona Mitsashi!_**

Tenten tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran sahabatnya. Apa-apaan isi email itu? sudah tidak nyambung dengan apa yang ia tanya, sekarang malah membicarakan seseorang yang akan datang..?! dan menyuruhnya jangan pulang..?!

"Heh.. lucu sekali..! apa kau tahu..? badanku pegal semua setelah lari marathon 4 km pada pelajaran OR oleh guru yang selalu menjunjung tinggi masa muda itu..!" gerutu Tenten.

jika melanggar akan menyesal seumur hidup..?! jujur pada bagian ini Tenten merasa sedikit takut. Memangnya siapa yang akan datang? Malaikat pencabut nyawa 'kah? _Kami-sama,_ ia masih terlalu muda untuk mati sekarang. Akhirnya Tenten membalas email itu dengan perasaan dongkol.

5 menit.

10 menit.

30 menit.

1 jam.

Email yang Tenten kirimkan belum terbalas sama sekali. Sedangkan Tenten sendiri sudah sangat lelah. Ingin sekali pulang, tapi entah kenapa ada satu bagian dari hatinya yang menolak untuk melakukannya.

"Sakura jidatt _..!_ balas emailku sekarang juga atau kuhancurkan kencan kalian!" beberapa kalimat serupa terus ia kirimkan pada Sakura. Tapi, nihil. Sakura sama sekali tak membalas emailnya lagi.

Alhasil ia berjalan ke arah jendela yang langsung terhampar pemandangan Konoha dari lantai dua, Tenten menoleh ke sebelahnya dan menemukan sebuah ruang sempit antara dinding dan rak buku. Sebuah senyum lebar mengembang di bibirnya.

"Memaksa untuk pulang sekarang juga rasanya terlalu lelah. Lebih baik aku menunggu di sebelah sana saja." Gumam Tenten.

Setelah mengambil buku ensiklopedia, ia duduk dan mulai membacanya. Mungkin karena tubuhnya yang memang sudah kelelahan, baru beberapa menit ia langsung jatuh tertidur.

Persetan dengan siapapun yang akan datang. Ia tetap berada disini hanya untuk beristirahat, dan bukan untuk menunggunya. Jadi bila ia tak bertemu dengan orang yang dimaksud Sakura, ia juga tak akan menyesal.

 _-END OF FLASHBACK-_

Lama mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing hingga hening menyelimuti atmosfer keduanya. Namun, tiba-tiba

"Tenten—"

"Neji—"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

A/N :

Maafkan keterlambatan author yang katanya mau janji seminggu sekali #buak (siapa juga yang nungguin lo) oke, intinya author bener-bener lagi mau fokus ke PUN pertama yang mau dilaksanain Januari mendatang TToTT #curcol. Dan juga maafkan Author kalau belum bisa membalas satu-satu review tanpa akun yang udh repot-repot nulis review ke ff gaje sayaa TToTT #nangisbombay.

Oh ya satu lagi, kyknya yang suami nya Tenten itu ada kecelakaan deh -,- udah pada tau ya siapa suaminya? -_-" (gagal deh gue bikin surprise #ngeek) yaudah deh, mau dibenerin kayak apa juga gk bakal mengubah kenyataan kalo reader udah pada tau :'V

Oke sekian A/N gaje yang gk kalah gaje dari ficnya. Btw salam buat D.O dari sayaa hahahaa /

 **Mind to RnR..? #harusReview! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © LydiaSyafira

Summary :

jalan kehidupan itu sama seperti buku. Pasti ada suatu hal yang menjadi pembuka dan tentu akan diakhiri oleh sebuah penutup. Tapi,bagaimana jika pembuka dari buku itu juga diawali sejak ia membuka lembaran buku? Akankah akhir dari cerita itu juga akan tertutup di lembar terakhir buku itu? penasaran? Silahkan mampir../summary ancur, oke!

pair : Nejiten

Warn : Fanon! Headcanon! tak mungkin luput dari Typo(s), gaje, ancur, judul sama isi gk nyambung dll XD X3 :'V. Mohon sarannya di kotak review..:)

~Happy Reading~

.

.

"Nom..nom..nom..nyam..nya..—pluk!"

Aku menoleh ke arah Mizu, dan benar saja... Gadis kecil itu baru saja menjatuhkan mangkuk makannya dan membuatnya yang sudah berlepotan jadi semakin berlepotan. Aku terkekeh pelan melihat malaikat kecilku. Kulihat ada seorang pramusaji di restoran bubur ini yang berjalan tergopoh-gopoh menuju ke arah meja kami.

"Nyonya, b-biar saya bereskan tumpahan bubur ini. S-saya akan cepat, s-saya janji." Ucap pramusaji itu takut-takut seraya menyiapkan selembar lap basah dan botol pembersih di tangannya. Kutatap papan nama yang menempel di saku bajunya. Matsuri. Aku tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Ah, kalau begitu, tolong ya... Maaf aku merepotkanmu," Ujarku lembut supaya ia tak perlu terlalu sungkan padaku.

"B-Baik...!"

Lalu aku menoleh ke arah Mizu yang masih asyik memainkan sendok di mulutnya.

"Nah.. sekarang, ayo bersihkan dirimu, gadis kecil.."

"Nya..nya..nya..hihihi." Aku menggendongnya menuju toilet di restoran tersebut. Tapi sebelum aku benar-benar berbalik, aku melirik tajam pada suamiku, dan bila diterjemahkan secara harfiah, maka arti tatapanku itu adalah ' _awas kalau kau berani menggoda pelayan di depanmu, itu!'_

Ia melotot kearahku, yang pasti dapat kuartikan _'Pikiran bodoh macam apa itu?!'_. Lalu detik berikutnya aku tersenyum lebar dan benar-benar beranjak ke toilet di belakang.

.

Di dalam toilet.

Ugh.. badanku lemas, kepalaku terasa berat rasanya sakit sekali. Tapi tak mungkin aku meninggalkan Mizu di luar toilet sendirian. Baiklah, aku akan ke tempat suamiku dulu, sepertinya aku akan merasa lebih baik jika sudah duduk.

.

Greek...

Aku menarik kursi duduk milik Mizu, dan menurunkannya di sana. Lalu aku duduk di kursiku sendiri dan mulai melanjutkan makan siangku dengan tenang. Namun, tiba-tiba...

"Ughh.. mghh..." Aku menutup mulutku sendiri. Rasanya mual sekali. Seperti ada bahan makanan yang kubenci dicampurkan di dalam bubur ini. Suamiku langsung menatapku cemas seraya menggenggam tanganku.

"Ada apa? Wajahmu terlihat pucat, apa kau sakit?"

Aku masih menutup mulutku dan memejamkan mataku, berharap aku tak akan muntah disini. Sungguh, rasanya seperti aku baru menelan sesuatu yang tak kusukai barusan, padahal aku sudah memakan bubur ini lebih dari separuh. Aku berusaha menggelengkan kepalaku dan menatap suamiku lembut.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _anata."_

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Uhmm tentu saja,... Tapi, apa kau tau isi dari bubur ini?" Kini suamiku menatapku dengan raut heran yang nampak jelas dari air mukanya.

"Bukankah kau sering makan bubur ini? Aku tak terlalu tahu isinya, tapi sepertinya ada ayam, wortel, daun bawang, gurita, dan udang—" Belum sempat suamiku menyelesaikan ucapannya, aku langsung melesat ke arah kamar mandi.

"Tenten!"

.

.

.

 **Back To Story.**

Entah sejak kapan dimulai, tapi yang jelas kini hubungan Tenten dan Neji makin akrab. Meskipun media percakapan mereka masih sama—menggunakan secarik kertas yang diselipkan di buku novel. Sakura tak habis pikir, di zaman yang serba modern ini kenapa mereka masih menggunakan cara yang kelewat kolot begitu? Sangat mustahil bila si Hyuuga satu itu tak mengenal tekhnologi bernama e-mail ataupun sejenisnya.

Gezz ...

satu urat kekesalan tampak di pelipis Sakura, saat netranya menangkap pemandangan yang sama yang akhir-akhir ini kerap ia temui di meja ujung sebelah kiri dekat jendela.

"Tenten!" panggil Sakura. Gadis brunnete yang tengah melamun seraya memandang ke arah lapangan tersebut bergeming, namun tak melepaskan pandangannya sama sekali.

"Hm?" sahutnya.

"Tenten!"

"Hm?"

Kesal karena panggilannya tidak ditanggapi dengan baik, akhirnya Sakura mendekatkan mulutnya tepat di telinga Tenten.

"TENTEN HYUUGA APA KAU MENDENGARKU?!" Tenten segera berjengit terkejut oleh teriakan Sakura. Bukan hanya itu, Sakura bahkan meneriakkan hal yang mampu membuat kinerja jantungnya bekerja dua kali lipat untuk memompa darah hingga memenuhi wajahnya.

"Sakura no _baka!_ Apa yang kau lakukannn?! La-lagipula kalimat aneh apa yang baru saja keluar dari bibirmu itu, heh?!" Tenten melotot memandangi Sakura, belum lagi ia harus memaksa kepala Sakura untuk menunduk meminta maaf kepada seluruh penghuni kelas yang sempat terkejut karena teriakan Sakura.

Sakura mendengus memandangi sahabat brunettenya. Sebuah helaan napas berat ia hembuskan.

"Dengar," Ujar Sakura

"Hn?" Ketus Tenten.

"Kau menyukai pemuda itu bukan?" Tenten nampak salah tingkah yang disambut wajah datar Sakura, "Oke, aku anggap itu iya."

Tenten segera menoleh dengan kecepatan yang mungkin mampu mematahkan lehernya.

"A-apa katamu?"

"Khehh.." Sakura menyeringai, sepertinya Tenten belum—atau bahkan tidak— sadar jika pemuda Hyuuga itu menyukainya. Dasar tidak peka. Terbesit ide di kepalanya untuk menggoda sahabatnya ini. "Jadi.. bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Tenten memandangnya sedikit curiga.

"Apa itu?"

"Apa pernah ia mengirimimu e-mail?"

"Eh?"

"Apa pernah ia memberitahukan emailnya padamu?"

"Ah.. Bel—"

"Lalu, apa kau yakin tak ada gadis yang diincarnya diluar sana?"

"So-soal itu, kupikir tid—"

"Sungguh? Apa kau benar-benar yakin?"

Alis Tenten berkerut dalam. Tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah masam, ' _Sebenarnya apa maksud dari pertanyaan, Sakura? Ia bermaksud memojokakkanku?_ '

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura? Ck, sudahlah! Aku mau ke kantin!" Tenten segera melesat ke kantin dengan wajah kesal. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sepanjang jalan. Tapi sebelum tangan Tenten benar-benar membuka knop pintu, lengkingan suara Sakura menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Sebentar lagi kelulusan, ya?!"

Di detik berikutnya, lagi-lagi Sakura harus membungkukan badannya pada seluruh penghuni kelas karena ia mengejutkan mereka lagi. Dan meskipun Sakura tahu bahwa Tenten sudah menghilang di balik pintu itu, ia cukup yakin gadis bercepol itu mendengar ucapannya—salah, teriakannya. Sebuah senyum tipis menghiasi bibir Sakura.

' _Yah.. kuharap mereka memiliki akhir yang bahagia.'_

# # #

Suara langkah kaki memecah suasana tentram di sepanjang lorong menuju taman belakang sekolah. Lorong ini memang sepi karena jarang ada murid-murid yang berkeliaran di sekitar tempat ini. Mayoritas dari mereka lebih memilih kantin atau taman utama sekolah di jam-jam istirahat begini.

Tapi justru inilah yang Tenten butuhkan. Persetan bila tadi ia mengatakan ingin pergi ke kantin, nafsu makannya hilang setelah berdebat hal konyol bersama sahabatnya.

Tenten sendiri sebenarnya tidak mengerti mengapa ia sampai se kesal ini hanya karena Sakura menyinggung soal Neji. Apalagi sangat tidak relevan sekali saat dirinya merasa begitu muak saat Sakura mengatakan 'Ada gadis lain yang diincar Neji'.

"Haahh!" Tenten menghempaskan dirinya di rumput taman belakang sekolah. Tak peduli jika itu akan membuat roknya kotor oleh rumput-rumput basah itu.

Gadis bersurai coklat itu mengusap wajahnya gusar.

 _'_ _Sebenarnya... apa yang terjadi padaku? Mungkinkah aku merasa cemburu? Hahaha... kau pasti bercanda! Atas dasar apa seorang gadis biasa sepertiku merasakan hal seperti itu? Bahkan aku sendiri terlalu takut untuk meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa aku...'_

 _"_ Menyukai seorang Hyuuga Neji." Gumam gadis itu lirih. Ia menunduk dalam, membiarkan poni panjangnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba suara teriakan Sakura beberapa saat yang lalu terngiang di kepalanya.

 _"_ _Sebentar lagi kelulusan, ya?!"_

"Kelulusan? Kenapa Sakura mengatakan sesuatu tentang kelulusan?" ia bergumam lagi, alisnya berkerut samar. Tapi detik berikutnya, ia langsung terlonjak kaget.

"KELULUSAN?!"

.

.

.

Tenten berbalik menuju ruang kelasnya dengan langkah tergesa. Pikirannya kacau. Gadis bercepol itu tak henti-hentinya mengumpat dalam hatinya.

Bodoh .

Bodoh.

Bodoh.

Tenten tak akan pernah bisa bertemu lagi dengan Neji, bahkan sebelum gadis itu sempat mengetahui banyak hal tentang Neji. Katakanlah mereka mulai akrab beberapa hari ini, sering mengobrol banyak hal meski hanya di atas selembar kertas putih yang diselipkan dalam buku. Tapi, apa yang mereka obrolkan tak lebih dari basa-basi semata. Tak ada hal berarti yang bisa Tenten tangkap dari obrolan mereka selama ini. Ia terlalu terbuai dan melupakan fakta bahwa bisa saja Neji melakukan hal yang sama pada semua orang. Ia naif, ya, ia sangat naif.

BRAKK!

Bunyi pintu kelas yang dibanting menarik perhatian Sakura dan murid-murid yang masih berada di dalam kelas.

"Oh, kau Tenten, kenap— HEI! Mau kemana, kau!? Tenten! Dengarkan aku!"

Tenten terus berlari meninggalkan kelas. Mengabaikan teriakan Sakura yang terus menyerukan namanya di belakangnya. Persetan dengan jam pelajaran setelah istirahat ini, toh ia dengar Iruka- _sensei_ sedang melakukan perjalanan tour bersama beberapa guru. Jadi, bisa dipastikan jam Iruka- _sensei_ akan kosong hingga pulang nanti.

Tujuan gadis itu hanya satu! Perpustakaan Konoha.

# # #

Perpustakaan Suna High School.

"Oi, Sasuke." Panggil seseorang bersurai panjang tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangannya dari buku sastra di tangannya.

"Hn?" balas Sasuke yang juga tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku sains di hadapannya.

"Kapan kau berniat mengunjungi Sakura lagi?"

Tubuh Sasuke tiba-tiba menegang, ia memasang telinganya baik-baik menunggu kelanjutan ucapan sahabatnya itu.

"Jika kau mau bertemu Sakura lagi, ajak aku." Neji mengakhirinya dengan tenang, kelewat tenang malah. Sampai ia tak menyadari tatapan membunuh yang Sasuke layangkan padanya.

"Oh... Maaf saja tapi yang kemarin itu adalah pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku mengajakmu." Ujar Sasuke dingin. Neji menghentikan acara membacanya dan melirik sekilas pada pemuda berambut emo tersebut.

Neji memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain dan mati-matian menahan agar suara tawanya tak sampai terdengar. Ia berdehem untuk menetralisir suaranya. "Ekhm, tapi maaf saja, bukan salahku jika waktu itu gadismu tertarik padaku, oke? Lagipula kau tahu sendiri 'kan, bagaimana pesonaku bisa meluluhkan hati gadis manapun, yah, bahkan..." ia menyeringai seraya melirik Sasuke melalui ekor matanya, "...Haruno Sakura sekalipun."

"Bisakah kau hentikan bualan menjijikanmu itu? Jika memang benar kau bisa meluluhkan hati gadis manapun," Sasuke sengaja menggantung ucapannya, ia tersenyum miring dengan mata yang melirik sinis pada Neji, "Apa kau yakin jika Tenten juga terpikat denganmu?" Sasuke tersenyum mengejek.

Neji membisu, sesaat dia terdiam lama, sebelum kemudian kembali fokus dengan bukunya. Melupakan hal yang Sasuke katakan tadi, padahal faktanya ia tak bisa.

"Kau tahu Neji, tak peduli seberapa banyak gadis yang terpikat padamu, semua itu tak berguna bila gadis yang kau sukai tak merasakan hal yang sama dengan para gadis itu." ujar Sasuke. Ia melirik pada Neji.

Pemuda beriris amethyst itu menutup bukunya pelan,

"Yah, meskipun kata-katamu rumit seperti biasa, tapi aku paham maksudmu." Ujar Neji. Terdengar decihan pelan dari Sasuke yang tentu saja diabaikan oleh Neji.

"Sudahlah, ayo ke kantin. Aku lapar." Ujar Sasuke dingin. Ia mulai berjalan di depan Neji.

Neji tersenyum tipis, kemudian ia berdiri dan menyusul Sasuke di depannya.

"Jadi... Kembali ke pertanyaann pertama. Kapan kau akan menemui Sakura lagi?"

"Diam atau kujahit mulutmu, Hyuuga." Ketus Sasuke.

"Hei, kau kejam sekali. Jika kau jahit bibirku, apa yang bisa kugunakan untuk mencium Sakura nanti?"

Neji menyeringai sesaat sebelum dirinya berlari sekuat tenaga demi menjauh dari malaikat maut berkedok manusia di belakangnya. Sasuke benar-benar ingin menguliti pemuda itu saat ini juga!

# # #

Terdengar deru napas memburu dari bibir mungil seorang gadis manis bercepol dua. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya pada dinding gerbang Perpustakaan Konoha. Entah kenapa ia ingin berlari supaya lebih cepat sampai kemari, padahal ia sendiri tahu bahwa gedung sebesar ini tak mungkin berpindah tempat.

Ia pandangi lamat-lamat gedung tinggi yang berisi ribuan buku itu, sebelum langkah mungilnya membawanya masuk ke dalam. Menyusuri rak buku novel klasik seperti biasa. Dan selalu berhenti di depan baris yang sama. Serta sebuah buku novel yang tak pernah berubah.

 _Romeo and Juliet._

Tiba-tiba pikirannya menerawang kebeberapa hari yang lalu, tepatnya saat 'mereka' tak sengaja bertemu di sini. Atau mungkin lebih tepat dikatakan peristiwa ketidaksengajaan yang disengaja. Ia ingat bagaimana marahnya ia pada Sakura saat itu, tapi disisi lain tak dapat ia pungkiri bahwa ia mensyukuri kejadian itu. Sebuah senyum simpul tersungging di bibirnya.

 **-Flashback-**

 _"_ _Tenten—"_

 _"_ _Neji—"_

 _Kedua menusia berbeda gender itu langsung menatap satu sama lain._

 _"_ _Kau, duluan Tenten."_

 _"_ _A-ah, kupikir lebih baik kau saja. Ini bukan hal yang penting kok." Tenten tersenyum lebar, mencoba menghilangkan kegugupannya._

 _Neji menggerakan bola matanya ke arah lain, tak ingin bertemu pandang dengan iris karamel yang dalam sekejap membuatnya mati kutu seperti ini. Tapi, oh ayolah, Neji tidak seburuk itu jika menghadapi gadis. Apalagi ini hanya seorang..._

 _... Sepertinya. Semoga saja begitu._

 _"_ _..ji? Neji..? Apa kau mendengarku"_

 _Neji tersentak._

 _"_ _Ah, maaf, bisa kau ulangi ucapanmu?"_

 _"_ _Tadi kau mau mengatakan apa?" ujar Tenten tenang._

 _"_ _Eh, itu..." Neji mengumpat pelan dalam hatinya, shit, ia kehilangan kata-kata._

 _'_ _Apa yang mau aku katakan tadi?' pikir Neji. Seketika matanya menangkap suatu obyek yang menarik perhatiannya._

 _"_ _Neji-san? Apa kau melam—"_

 _"_ _Tenten, apa kau suka novel ini?"_

 _"_ _Huh? Bukankah aku dulu pernah mengatakan kalau aku lebih menyukai ensik—"_

 _"_ _Bukan, bukan itu maksudku. Yang kumaksud adalah, apa kau menyukai novel Romeo and Juliet ini?" ucap Neji seraya mengacung-acungkan novel itu di depan wajahnya._

 _Tenten tampak berpikir sejenak._

 _"_ _Emm... Sepertinya aku tidak menyukainya," Jawab Tenten. Ia meraih buku itu dari tangan Neji._

 _"_ _Kenapa? Bukankah gadis biasanya suka novel-novel romantis seperti ini?" Tenten langsung menatap tepat di iris amethyst Neji._

 _"_ _Yah, beberapa ada yang seperti itu, bahkan mungkin aku juga termasuk. Tapi..." Tenten memandangi sampul buku itu, "Daripada genre romantis, Romeo and Juliet lebih tepat dikatakan novel bergenre angst. Atau bad ending." Ia tersenyum sekilas, "Jadi aku tidak suka novel ini."_

 _"_ _Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?"_

 _"_ _Bagian dimana cinta Romeo yang tak pernah bisa tersampaikan dengan baik untuk Juliet, dan akhir cerita mereka yang berakhir meninggal berdua adalah alasan utamaku untuk itu. Tak peduli maksud si Penulis yang berharap pembacanya bisa melihat sisi romantis dari novel ini, tetap saja tak mengubah fakta bahwa mereka berakhir tragis." Tenten mengalihkan pandang dari buku itu ke arah Neji._

 _"_ _Tentu saja, tak ada seorang pun di dunia ini yang mengharapkan akhir cerita yang menyedihkan begitu, 'kan?" Tenten tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit._

 _Neji terdiam, ia sama sekali tak menyangka pertanyaan spontannya tadi akan ditanggapi seserius ini oleh gadis itu. Neji berdehem sejenak, lalu melanjutkan,_

 _"_ _Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikkan suatu hal sedetail itu, apalagi ini hanyalah sebuah novel. Tapi, kupikir aku mengerti alasanmu."_

 _Neji tersenyum simpul pada Tenten. Senyum yang sangat jarang ia tunjukkan pada siapapun._

 **-End of Flashback-**

.

Kini Tenten menatap kosong buku di atas mejanya. Perpustakaan tampak sepi hari ini, jadi mudah baginya menemukan tempat duduk yang kosong. Ia menopang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya. Masih dengan iris karamel yang memandangi buku itu, tanpa ada niat sedikitpun untuk membukanya. Karena, meski tak dibuka sekalipun ia sangat yakin...

Tak akan ada selembar kertas yang terselip di dalamnya.

"Haah... Tentu saja ia sedang belajar untuk mempersiapkan ujian akhir, _baka._ Memangnya kau, yang malah melarikan diri di jam pelajaran." Gumamnya lirih, lebih ke dirinya sendiri.

"Hm, ya sudahlah. Aku akan tetap memberikan suratku seminggu sekali, seperti janjiku waktu itu." Ia tersenyum. Lalu tangannya mulai meraih secarik kertas dan menuliskan sesuatu di atas lembar putih tersebut.

Ia tersenyum puas, lalu menyelipkan nya di dalam buku itu. Serta mengembalikannya ke tempat semula.

.

.

.

 ** _Hai Neji, umm, mungkin kau akan merasa terganggu. Tapi sesuai janjiku, aku akan terus menyelipkan secarik kertas ke dalam buku ini seminggu sekali. Dan sama seperti kataku dulu, aku juga akan mengecek balasan suratmu seminggu sekali. Aku tak memaksamu membalasnya kok. Haha.._**

 ** _Eetto... Semangat ujiannya! ^-^)9_**

 ** _Tenten_**

# # #

Satu bulan berlalu,

Bel pulang berdering menyapa gendang telinga para manusia di sebuah sekolah swasta ternama, Suna High School. Menandakan bahwa jam pelajaran sudah resmi berakhir. Neji bersiap mengemasi peralatannya. Ia melangkah perlahan keluar kelasnya.

Neji mengeluarkan sebuah note kecil dari sakunya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sejak dulu untuk menulis jadwal hariannya dalam buku. Ia terbiasa dengan segala sesuatu yang terencana, tak ceroboh, serta terburu-buru. Hampir sama seperti sahabatnya. Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hari ini tak ada jam pelajaran tambahan, les juga tidak ada. Berarti aku lumayan senggang setelah ini." Gumamnya. Lalu ia menutup bukunya perlahan.

Pikirannya melayang. Neji merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang dan aneh pada dirinya. Terasa seperti ia melupakan sesuatu. Melupakan suatu hal yang sempat menarik seluruh perhatiannya yang selama ini selalu terfokus pada pelajarannya. Suatu hal yang selalu ia lakukan di jam-jam senggangnya. Tapi, apa?

Sreek.. pluk!

Sesuatu terjatuh saat ia mengeluarkan dompetnya. Kartu pelajarnya.

Dalam sekejap Neji ingat apa yang baru saja ia lupakan.

"Tenten.."

Astaga bagaimana bisa ia melupakannya hanya karena beberapa latihan soal dan ulangan-ulangan harian yang akhir-akhir ini menyita sebagian besar waktunya! Neji segera beranjak menuju gerbang utama Suna High School. Jika ia tidak salah, dulu Tenten pernah mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan selalu menyelipkan secarik kertas di sana seminggu sekali. _'_ _Shit! Aku bahkan lupa ini sudah minggu keberapa. Dasar Bodoh._ ' Umpatnya kesal dalam hatinya.

Ketika dirinya sudah hampir sampai di gerbang utama, seseorang dari arah belakang meneriaki namanya.

"Neji! Mau kemana kau!?"

"P-pelatih..? A-ada apa?" Neji masih belum pulih dari shock nya.

"Aku tanya mau kemana kau?!"

"Pulang."

"Tidak bisa! Sekarang cepat ikut aku ke ruang klub basket." Ujar pelatih itu tegas. Ia berjalan tegap mendahului Neji.

"Tunggu, pelatih!" Neji menyela, "Kau tahu 'kan saat ini aku murid tahun ketiga di sekolah ini. Dan peraturan jelas-jelas menyebutkan bahwa murid sepertiku sudah seharusnya dinonaktivkan dalam segala macam kegiatan ekstra kurikuler. Aku yakin Pelatih juga tahu tentang hal it—"

"Neji!" sela Sasuke yang ternyata sudah berada di belakangnya. Kedua orang yang sempat berdebat tadi mengalihkan atensi mereka ke arah pemuda emo tersebut.

"Jangan melawan Pelatih." Sasuke melihat raut wajah tak suka yang ditunjukkan oleh Neji, "Tenang saja, kita tidak turut andil dalam pertandingan tahun ini. Tapi, sesuai tanggung jawabmu sebagai mantan kapten dan aku yang merupakan wakilmu, kita tetap harus membantu melatih para _kouhai_ selama kita masih berada di sekolah ini." Terang Sasuke.

"Tapi, aku masih ada urusan setelah ini." Ujar Neji dingin.

"Jadi kau lebih senang melihat tim mu kalah dalam pertandingan daripada membiarkan kertas-kertas sampahmu di perpustakaan itu terabaikan? Dasar pecundang..!"

Baru saja Neji hendak melayangkan tinju tepat di wajah memuakkan Sasuke, tangannya terhenti oleh cengkraman tangan pelatih yang ribuan kali lebih kuat darinya. Tanpa perlu menolehpun Sasuke dan Neji sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Tiba-tiba mindset dalam otak mereka langsung berubah 180 derajat. Baik Neji maupun Sasuke langsung lupa niat awal mereka untuk saling baku hantam disini.

"Kalian... Berani sekali bertengkar dihadapanku..." Ujar pelatih penuh penekanan. Masih dengan posisi yang sama, mereka berdua menatap ragu wajah pelatih.

"A-ah p-pelatih, kami ha-hanya bercanda tadi, i-iya 'kan Neji?"

"I-iya, t-tentu saja. L-lagipula itu tadi j-juga merupakan latihan! Ya bagian dari latihan. B-benar kan Sas—"

"KELILINGI LAPANGAN 10 KALI! LALU SEGERA PERGI KE RUANG KLUB BASKET SETELAH ITU! ATAU KALIAN PULANG DENGAN SATU BAGIAN TUBUH BERKURANG!"

"B-baik!"

.

.

.

Setelah hari itu, tanpa Neji sadari, note kecil yang selalu berisikan jadwal hariannya... Tak pernah lagi menyisakan waktu senggang baginya.

Bahkan hanya untuk mengunjungi Perpustakaan Konoha.

.

.

.

.# # #

"Tenten... Kemarilah."

Tenten yang sedang membersihkan meja makan setelah mereka menghabiskan makan malam hari ini, langsung berjalan pelan mendekati ayahnya. Pria paruh baya yang sebagian rambutnya mulai memutih dimakan usia itu mulai menyingkirkan koran dari hadapannya. Ia menatap dalam wajah putrinya yang sudah beranjak dewasa.

"Ada apa _Tou-san?"_

"Kapan kau lulus?"

"Emm... mungkin akhir bulan ini. Memangnya kenapa?"

Ayah tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangannya, sebelum mengatakan suatu hal. Suatu hal yang membuat Tenten merasa dunia nya runtuh saat itu juga.

.

.

.

" _Tou-san_ sudah mengatakannya pada _Kaa-san,_ dan ia setuju... bahwa kita akan pindah ke Inggris tepat setelah kau lulus."

# # #

 ** _Hai Neji... Entah sudah berapa kertas menumpuk di buku ini. Hehe... Maaf jika disaat seperti ini pun aku masih sempat-sempatnya menulis ini padamu. Tapi, aku benar-benar harus mengatakannya sekarang._**

 ** _Aku mencintaimu, Neji._**

 ** _Aku tak tahu sejak kapan, tapi yang jelas perasaan itu ada. Terasa begitu nyata dalam diriku. Perasaan berdebar-debar yang kurasa bahkan di setiap untaian kalimat yang kutorehkan di atas kertas ini. Diam-diam aku mensyukuri kejadian dimana kau kehilangan kartu pelajarmu. Karena jika itu tak terjadi, mungkin sampai sekarang aku tak akan pernah mengenal siapa itu Hyuuga Neji. Aku benar-benar senang bertemu denganmu, Neji._**

 ** _Tapi... kita pun tahu, di setiap pertemuan pasti akan ada perpisahan._**

 **** ** _Sebuah tiket pesawat yang akan membawaku ke tempat yang jauh sudah menungguku. Dan aku tak bisa mengelak akan hal itu._**

 ** _Jadi, aku berharap bisa bertemu denganmu tepat setelah kelulusan. Meski hanya sekejap aku ingin melihat wajahmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya._**

 ** _Jembatan Konoha, jam 16.00_**

 ** _Aku menunggumu..._**

 ** _Tenten_**

 ** _# # #_**

.

.

.

"Tenten! Sudah waktunya! Ayo berangkat!"

Suara _Kaa-san_ dari kejauhan membuyarkan lamunan gadis manis bercepol dua itu. Ia tersenyum getir sesaat. Lalu perlahan kedua kaki jenjangnya membawanya menuju mobil kedua orang tuannya yang terparkir tak jauh dari jembatan.

.

.

.

 _'_ _Ternyata memang tak mungkin bertemu lagi, ya?'_

 **TBC...**

A/N :

Haii haiii... ketemuu lagi dengan saya Lydia si author jomblo yang masih nekat publish ff di tengah-tengah Try Out kota yang madafaka dan doi yang juga gk peka-peka.. hoho.. (A)9

Oke topik utama hari ini adalah... OMEDETOU TANJOUBI TO OUR PRINCESS TENTENN! YANG KERENNYA.. MILAD PAS NEGARA TERCINTA KITA LGI ADA GERHANA MATAHARI(baca:Chibaku Tensei) .. OKEE INTINYAA AYO KITA SEMUA IKATAN PARA JOMBLO—RALAT, IKATAN PARA PECINTA TENTEN, RAMEIN ARCHIVE TENTEN! HOHOHOHOHO #semangat45

Oh iya, dan teman-teman readers tercinta, author minta apologize #diblender klo belum dan lama bgt up ff nya XD. Kalian bisa liat A/N saya tentang ini di ff "Last Promise" *Sekalian Promosi*

Sekian ceramah dari author geblek yang smpe sekarang masih jomblo—salah, masih berharap Neji hidup dan nikah sm Tenten.. Babayy~~ 3

 **Mind to RnR..?**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © LydiaSyafira

Summary :

jalan kehidupan itu sama seperti buku. Pasti ada suatu hal yang menjadi pembuka dan tentu akan diakhiri oleh sebuah penutup. Tapi,bagaimana jika pembuka dari buku itu juga diawali sejak ia membuka lembaran buku? Akankah akhir dari cerita itu juga akan tertutup di lembar terakhir buku itu? penasaran? Silahkan mampir..

pair : Nejiten

Warn : Fanon! Headcanon! tak mungkin luput dari Typo(s), gaje, ancur, judul sama isi gk nyambung dll XD X3 :'V. Mohon sarannya di kotak review..:)

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Drrrtt...

Pria itu tersentak saat ia merasakan getaran ponselnya. Jemari panjangnya segera meraih benda kotak kecil itu dari sakunya. Ia mengernyit samar saat nama atasan di kantornya muncul di layar ponsel itu.

 _'_ _Seharusnya dua hari ini aku bisa cuti dari pekerjaan, kenapa ia menghubungiku hari ini?! ck!'_ batinnya,

" _Moshi moshi,_ ada apa anda menghubungi saya, Hizashi- _sama?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Wah wah... aku minta maaf mengganggu acara piknik keluargamu, aku han—"_**

 _"_ Bisakah kau cepat beritahu keperluanmu, Hizashi- _sama?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Kheh... sejak kapan kau berani memotong ucapan atasanmu—ralat, ayahmu, hm?Apa kau mau gajimu kupotong juga? Hahaha"_**

 _"_ Silakan, yang penting kau berhenti menggangguku hari ini dan besok."

 ** _"_** ** _Maaf, tapi aku tak bisa karena hari ini kau harus ke kantor secepatnya,"_**

 _"_ Ada apa?"

 **"** ** _Datang saja, kau akan tahu nanti."_**

Dan sambungan terputus tepat setelah Hizashi menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya, tanpa memberi kesempatannya untuk beralasan.

"Haaah..~" Terdengar hembusan napas pelan dari pria itu.

"Ada apa, _Anata?_ Telepon dari ayah lagi?" Tenten sedikit terkekeh karena ia mengetahui pasti apa yang membuat wajah suaminya tertekuk begitu. Pasti panggilan kerja lagi.

Yah, apa boleh buat. Jabatan tinggi yang dipercayakan ayah mertuanya pada suaminya, benar-benar membuat waktu pria itu terkuras habis. Tak peduli suaminya sudah lembur berhari-hari demi mendapat cuti seperti hari ini, tetap saja panggilan kerja tak pernah absen dari ponselnya. Mati satu, tumbuh seribu.

Tapi, hari ini ada yang beda dari biasanya. Dan hanya Tenten yang tahu.

"Begitulah,"Tenten mengangguk maklum,

"Oo, ya sudah kau pergi duluan saja. Aku dan Mizu bisa pulang sendiri," Tenten tersenyum manis.

"Kau yakin?" Suaminya tampak meragukan.

"Hei, aku dulu adalah ketua klub karate, kau tahu?" Tenten tersenyum angkuh, lalu iris hazelnya teralihkan pada sosok mungil di pangkuannya, "Lagipula, ada Mizu disisiku, aku tak akan kesepian. _Nee,_ Mizu- _chan?"_

"Se..pi...? Ma..ma.." Gumam bayi perempuan itu tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sendok bubur yang sedang ia mainkan. Pandangan Mizu terhalang saat helaian berwarna kecoklatan terjatuh di kepalanya. Tenten mencium puncak kepala putri kecilnya.

Dalam hati, pria itu meruntuki ayahnya yang sudah merusak moment-moment berharga seperti ini. Namun, akhirnya seulas senyum terbit di bibirnya.

"Tenten,"

"Iy—"

Belum sempat Tenten melihat ke arah lawan bicaranya, bibirnya sudah lebih dulu di bungkam oleh bibir pria itu. Hanya kecupan singkat. Namun, mampu membuat ibu muda itu merona hebat, ditambah pandangan seluruh pengunjung restoran langsung teralihkan pada mereka berdua.

"kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi aku, aku tak akan memaafkan ayah jika karena panggilannya lah kalian celaka karena tak ada aku sebagai pelindung kalian." ia menunduk.

Sebelah tangan Tenten terulur menyambut pipi suaminya,

"Jangan khawatir, kau bekerjalah dengan baik. _Nee,_ suami posesif?" Tenten sedikit tergelak, yang langsung dihadiahi deathglare istimewa suaminya.

" _Jaa.."_

 _"_ _Um.. Jaa ne."_

Tepat setelah bayangan punggung suaminya hilang dari pandangannya, Tenten segera mengecek ponselnya. Dan benar saja, ada sebuah pesan masuk dari seseorang.

 **From : Ayah**

 **To : Tenten**

 **Aku sudah memanggilnya sesuai permintaanmu.. Huftt, dasar kau Tenten. Kalau bukan karena kau ini menantuku yang sudah kuanggap anak sendiri, aku tak akan memanggilnya seperti tadi. Aku juga sedikit kasihan padanya mengingat ia baru saja lembur semalam.**

Tenten tersenyum tanpa dosa.

 **From : Tenten**

 **To : Ayah**

 **Hehe... Kan ini demi kelancaran rencanaku. Ayah jangan memberi pekerjaan yang berat-berat padanya, ya. Aku sayanggg Ayahh!**

Setelah itu Tenten menyimpan kembali ponselnya dan mengajak Mizu ke suatu tempat sebelum menyiapkan sesuatu di rumah.

.

.

.

 **Back to Story.**

 **10 tahun kemudian...**

"Tenten, terimakasih kerjasamanya hari ini!" Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata biru muda terlihat menghampiri gadis manis bercepol satu yang tengah melihat kembali tumpukan kertas di tangannya. Gadis itu menoleh dan mengulas senyum pada orang itu.

"Tuan Robert, senang bekerja sama denganmu juga."

Blush... Semburat merah langsung menjalar ke seluruh permukaan wajah pucat pemuda berkebangsaan Inggris itu.

Dapat terdengar bisik-bisik di sekitar mereka berdua. Memang bukan rahasia lagi jika Robert—putra tunggal pemilik perusahaan komunikasi tempat Tenten bekerja—menyimpan perasaan pada gadis sekretaris itu. Bagi sebagian pegawai itu wajar, karena secara fisik dan intelegasi Tenten berada di atas rata-rata ditambah darah Asia yang mengalir padanya. Membuat gadis itu semakin menarik di kalangan pegawai laki-laki lainnya, tak terkecuali putra pemilik perusahaan ini. Tapi, hal itu juga membuat Tenten tidak disukai beberapa pegawai wanita, terutama bagi mereka yang juga menyukai Robert. Tenten adalah musuh terberat mereka. Begitupun para pegawai laki-laki yang menganggap Robert—atasan mereka sendiri—adalah musuh terberat mereka.

"Apa kau akan pulang setelah ini?" Tanya Robert basa basi.

Jika bukan karena formalitas di hadapan atasan, Tenten lebih memilih untuk segera angkat kaki dari sana. Telinganya sudah mulai berdenging mendengar bisik-bisik bernada iri di sekitarnya.

"Kurasa begitu, apa kau membutuhkan bantuanku yang lain, tuan?"

"Ah.. Tidak-tidak, eum, bagaimana mengatakannya ya," Iris sewarna langit itu bergerak kesegala arah, enggan bertemu tatap dengan iris hazel di hadapannya. Oke, ia akui itu bukan sikap yang baik sebagai atasan di depan bawahan. Tapi, siapapun pasti akan begitu jika ini menyangkut Tenten, bukan?

"Ada masalah, tuan?"

"Bukan, hanya saja," Robert memantapkan hatinya sebelum ia menatap wajah manis di depannya, "Maukah kau pergi makan malam denganku hari ini?"

Suara pekikan langsung mengudara di seluruh penjuru kantor itu. Semuanya hening menanti jawaban yang akan terlontar dari bibir mungil Tenten.

"Um, baiklah." Suara lirih itu berhasil membuat Robert serasa melayang ke udara. Entah sengaja atau tidak, kedua lengan panjangnya segera memeluk tubuh ramping Tenten.

"Ah, So-sorry."

"Tidak apa, kalau begitu saya permisi." Tenten menyunggingkan senyum formalnya pada Robert sebelum berlalu dari sana.

 _'_ _Ini hanya formalitas di depan atasanmu Tenten, ingat itu."_ batin Tenten dalam hati.

# # #

Seorang pemuda bersurai raven terlihat menyilang tangannya di dadanya dan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada ambang pintu. Tatapan iris onyx nya terpaku pada satu obyek yang sejak tadi sibuk berkutat dengan pena dan secarik kertas di meja kerjanya. pria itu bahkan sama sekali tak menyadari keberadaannya sejak tadi.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menulis surat tanpa balasan itu, direktur Neji Hyuuga?"

Pria yang duduk di meja itu terlonjak kaget melihat tamu tak diundang yang kini dengan santainya bersantai di sofa ruang kerjanya.

"Sasuke? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah seharusnya kau berada di Inggris untuk urusan bisnismu?"

"Ya ya, kuakui itu memang pertanyaan yang wajar kau katakan, tepatnya sebelum sekretarismu menjelaskan semuanya padamu tanpa kau tanggapi sedikitpun." Sasuke memutar irisnya bosan.

"O-oh ya? Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" ujar Neji kikuk.

Kalau bukan karena Neji adalah sahabat sejak ia masih orok, sudah pasti Sasuke akan melayangkan tinju mautnya pada orang itu.

Helaan napas keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Perjalanan bisnisku hanya memakan waktu seminggu, masih banyak yang harus kuurus mengenai pernikahanku dengan Sakura bulan depan. Makanya kupersingkat." Terang Sasuke,

"Oh.." balas Neji singkat.

"Yah, kolega bisnisku kali ini adalah perusahaan komunikasi yang berbasis di Inggris. Karena pemilik perusahaan itu sedang ada urusan, maka tugas itu dilimpahkan pada putra tunggalnya, lalu—"

"Apa yang kau ceritakan ini bermanfaat untuk Hyuuga corp, Sasuke? Jika tidak, maka kau bisa mencari waktu lain untuk bercurhat ria denganku." Potong Neji tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari secarik kertas dan pena di tangannya. "Aku sibuk."

Seolah tak mengindahkan peringatan Neji barusan, Sasuke tetap bersikeras menceritakannya.

"Meski ia putra tunggal sebuah perusahaan ternama, tapi kinerjanya tidak begitu bagus. Bahkan aku sempat berpikir akan membatalkan perjanjianku dengannya. Tapi, kau tahu Neji? Orang yang ternyata bernama Robert itu mempunyai seorang sekretaris yang mengagumkan. Wajahnya sangat cantik pula," Kini perhatian Neji teralihkan sepenuhnya ke arah Sasuke, ia melirik tajam.

"Hei, kau bahkan akan menikah dengan Sakura kurang dari sebulan dari sekarang. Dan kau sudah berani melirik gadis lain di perjalanan bisnismu? Hah, aku tak yakin kau masih akan tetap setia pada Sakura setelah kalian menikah nanti." Neji menatap Sasuke horror.

"Oi oi oi! Bukan seperti itu, bodoh!" Sasuke segera membalas perkataan Neji sarkastik, "Aku hanya merasa familiar saja dengannya. Meskipun aku belum pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu, tapi dilihat dari ciri-cirinya, ia mirip dengan seseorang yang hampir selalu disebutkan olehmu dulu... Mungkin sampai sekarang. Apalagi nama yang tertera di papan namanya sempat membuatku terkejut."

Neji mengernyit heran

"Bisakah kau berhenti basa basi? Katakan siapa orang yang kau maksud."

Sasuke menunduk, sebuah seringai terpatri di bibir sexy nya. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati meja kerja Neji.

"Sebelum aku memberitahumu, bisakah kau jelaskan dulu alasanmu menulis surat-surat itu setiap minggunya? Dan, oh, kalau tak salah salah satu bawahanku ada yang pernah mengatakan bahwa kau hampir selalu mengunjungi perpustakaan setiap minggunya juga. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Apa aku sebegitu sukanya padaku sampai menyuruh para bawahanmu untuk menguntitku setiap minggunya?" sebuah smirk menyebalkan terulas di bibir prodigy Hyuuga tersebut.

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di pelipis Sasuke.

Hyuuga sialan!

Buaghh!

Tidak... Ia tak peduli lagi. Persetan dengan petugas keamanan atau citranya sebagai CEO muda di Uchiha corp. Sejak dulu, pemuda cantik di depannya ini selalu saja merusak suasana serius yang Sasuke ciptakan.

"Kenapa, huh? Kau mau lagi? Kebetulan sekali, tenagaku sedang full hari ini." Ujar Sasuke lengkap dengan aura kelam di belakangnya.

Neji terkekeh, meski ada sedikit noda darah di ujung bibirnya yang langsung ia seka. Bisa dibilang ia cukup merindukan saat-saat mengerjai sahabatnya seperti saat mereka masih SMA dulu. Waktu dan tuntutan pekerjaanlah yang membuat mereka jarang berinteraksi lagi seperti ini. Sedikit nekat memancing orang tempramen seperti Sasuke, tapi memang inilah yang Neji harapkan. Jika nantinya tak ada gosip menyebalkan tentang 'homo' yang akan menyeret mereka berdua, mungkin saat ini Neji sudah mengatakan hal-hal seperti "Apa kau marah, sayang?"; "Jangan begitu dong, kau kan orang yang paling mengerti diriku dari siapapun di dunia ini~"; "Jangan putuskan aku, _anata~"._ Dan beragam kalimat nista lainnya yang hampir selalu mereka ucapkan ketika mengecap dunia pendidikan dulu.

"Jangan hanya tertawa, banci. Sejak tadi aku sudah menahan mati-matian emosiku. Kini bangunlah, ayo kita 'bermain' sampai pagi!" Ujar Sasuke seraya menjambak rambut panjang Neji.

"Oi oi.. kalau mau homoan, cari target lain. Propertiku masih berfungsi untuk perempuan, asal kau tahu!" Tangan Neji bergerak menusuk lubang hidung Sasuke.

"Heh, mata putih. Aku tak tahu jika sudah lama tidak berinteraksi dengan perempuan akan membuat kerusakan parah di otakmu. Aku normal, oke? Kalau tidak untuk apa aku akan menikah dengan Sakura bulan depan, huh?!" Tangan Sasuke yang bebas berusaha meninju wajah Neji. Dan berhasil. Namun, hanya sementara, sampai kaki Neji terangkat dan menghantamkan wajahnya di lantai marmer yang dingin.

"Oh! Aku tahu! Jangan-jangan kau menikah dengan Sakura untuk menutupi kelainan orientasi seksmu? Oh my god! Aku berani bertaruh gadis manis itu akan langsung mencampakanmu begitu mengetahui kenyataan calon suaminya." Neji memasang wajah horror, tangannya meraih ponselnya dan langsung menghubungi Sakura.

Hal itu membuat Sasuke segera beranjak dari posisi tidak elitnya dari lantai dan menjauhkan ponsel di tangan Neji dari telinga pemuda itu, tak menyadari jika posisinya sudah tepat di depan wajah Neji, ditambah tangannya yang masih memegangi tangan Neji. Membuat posisi keduanya tampak sangat... you know lah..

"Aku tahu kalau kau sangat menyukaiku, Neji. Dan kau tak ingin hubungan kita berakhir begitu saja... Tapi, maaf, jika kau tidak memutuskan panggilan itu, terpaksa aku sendiri yang akan memutuskan... urat nadimu!" Ujar Sasuke dengan penekanan di setiap kalimatnya.

Neji meneguk salivanya dengan susah payah, oke ini cukup menyeramkan. Tapi, iris matanya tampak sedikit berbinar saat layar ponselnya menampilkan wajah seorang gadis yang ia kenal.

"Kenapa? Kehabisan kata-kata, hm? Akan kubuat kau kehabisan oksigen setelah ini!" Tangan Sasuke mencengkram leher Neji, Namun jika dilihat dari sudut pandang gadis di dalam layar ponsel Neji. Maka akan terlihat hal yang...you know lah. Ditambah kalimat super ambigu yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir Sasuke.

"S-sasuke- _kun_...?"

Mata Sasuke melebar sempurna. Tenggorokannya tercekat saat mendengar suara selembut kapas yang baru saja menyambangi telinganya. Dengan gerakan patah-patah(?) Sasuke menengok ke arah tangan Neji yang masih ia cengkram. Seketika ia merasa nyawanya melayang saat itu juga.

Shit.. Video call.

"Oh, halo Sakura- _san,_ lama tak berjum—"

Tuutt...

Panggilan terputus.

.

.

.

Buaghh!

.

.

.

Neji terduduk di sofa ruangannya dengan sebuah kompres es batu di beberapa bagian wajahnya. Jas hitamnya sudah ditarik sana sini, dasinya benar-benar berantakan, jangan tanyakan bagaimana keadaan kemeja putihnya. Kemeja itu sudah kehilangan beberapa kancing di bagian atasnya, lengkap dengan bercak darah yang terjatuh dari beberapa luka di wajahnya. Yah, melawan Sasuke—dalam arti sesungguhnya—memang benar-benar ide buruk. Tinju maut Sasuke tak pernah main-main. Selama ini ia selalu berada di pihak yang sama dengan Sasuke, jadi ia tak pernah merasa melawan pentolan Suna high school itu secara terang-terangan. Jikapun iya, pasti itu hanya bercanda. Berbeda dengan kali ini.

Keadaan Sasuke juga tak berbeda jauh dengan Neji. Ia duduk di seberang sofa yang diduduki oleh Neji. Sasuke akui, melawan seorang atlit karate itu tidak mudah. Justru kebalikannya! Pelipis kirinya masih membiru setelah mendapat kecupan hangat dari sepatu pantofel super keras milik Neji. Sudut bibirnya robek saat Neji melayangkan bogem mentah ke arahnya. Kini ia percaya sebuah kalimat yang ia anggap bualan semata; Singa ditakuti karena ia diam, sedangkan anjing dipermainkan karena ia mengonggong. Selama ini ia hanya melawan orang-orang setingkat 'anjing' itu. Jadi, ia hampir tak pernah merasakan kekalahan separah ini.

Onyx dan amethyst itu saling berpandangan, sebelum sebuah tawa mengudara di sekeliling mereka berdua. Neji dan Sasuke menertawakan kebodohan mereka sendiri.

"Jadi yah.. aku minta maaf soal Sakura. Biar aku yang jelaskan padanya nanti," Ujar Neji menahan tawanya.

"Tentu saja, _baka._ Akan kubunuh kau jika sampai ia membatalkan pernikahannya denganku hanya karena insiden konyolmu ini."

Mereka tertawa lagi.

"Oi Neji, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi." Kini iris hitam Sasuke benar-benar menusuk tepat di iris amethyst Neji. Neji memalingkan wajahnya sejenak, lalu menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Jujur saja aku tidak tahu harus menjelaskannya dari mana," Terang Neji. Ia menatap langit-langit ruang kerjanya.

.

.

.

 **-10 Tahun yang lalu-**

Neji berlari sekuat tenaga menuju perpustakaan daerah. Tak peduli hari sudah menjelang malam dan awan hitam yang menggantung di langit. Begitu upacara kelulusan selesai diadakan, kaki-kaki panjangnya segera berlari menuju tempat ini. Neji ingat. Kali ini ia ingat semua.

16 minggu.

Pemuda itu sudah tak pernah mengunjungi perpustakaan itu selama 16 minggu. Yang mana berarti ia melewatkan 16 surat yang seharusnya ia balas setiap minggunya. Sedikit berharap bahwa itu hanya pemikirannya saja, karena ia tak yakin akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika memang benar ada 16 surat di selipan buku itu.

Neji berhenti. Nafasnya masih terengah-engah. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada gerbang perpustakaan. Manik Amethystnya terpaku pada satu papan yang tergantung di gerbang yang sudah tertutup sempurna itu. Tutup.

Ia terlambat

"Sial..!" Desisan keluar dari bibirnya. Tangannya mengepal. Giginya bergemelutuk. Neji memejamkan matanya erat.

Setetes air turun menjatuhi kepalanya. Disusul tetesan-tetesan lainnya. Neji mendongak. Ah, hujan. Namun, entah mengapa ia tak peduli lagi. Pemuda itu bahkan tak peduli jika rintik hujan mulai membasahi pakaiannya. Ia berjalan perlahan menjauhi bangunan di belakangnya.

.

.

Esoknya,

Bisik-bisik kagum dan terpana terdengar jelas di telinga Neji. Tapi, ia abaikan itu semua. Ia tetap berjalan menuju tujuannya, rak buku novel fantasi yang rutenya sudah ia hafal diluar kepala. Sekarang ia mulai berpikir bahwa keputusannya untuk mengucir rambut panjangnya ke atas—supaya tidak gerah— adalah keputusan terburuk yang pernah ia ambil. Pakaian yang biasa ia kenakan pun sepertinya tidak terlalu mencolok— hanya selembar kemeja berwarna putih yang lengannya ia tekuk sampai siku dan celana panjang hitam—tapi, ia tak menyangka justru akan mendapat pandangan over memuja yang dilayangkan gadis-gadis di dekatnya.

Neji beruntung, barisan rak buku fantasi adalah barisan tersepi di perpustakaan itu. Kini manik amethyst nya dengan teliti menyusuri satu persatu judul buku di depannya. Setelah ia menemukannya, ia segera menariknya keluar. Tapi,

Sreekk!

Berlembar-lembar kertas terjatuh dari dalamnya.

"Kau, benar-benar bodoh, Neji.." Neji tersenyum getir.

Perlahan ia menunduk untuk memunguti satu persatu kertas-kertas itu. Lalu, membawanya ke tempat duduk. Neji membaca semua kertas itu pelan-pelan. Terkadang ia tersenyum saat membacanya, kadang serius, kadang membuatnya terkekeh pelan.

"Dasar, kau benar-benar membuatku tertarik nona Mitsashi."

Seulas senyum tipis terpatri di bibirnya. Ia mengumpulkan semua surat itu menjadi satu sebelum ia memasukannya ke dalam tasnya. Kini tangannya bergerak untuk menuliskan sesuatu pada secarik kertas. Sebuah surat balasan, yang cukup panjang untuk merangkum semua balasan surat Tenten selama ini.

Setelah selesai ia berniat untuk menyelipkannya di buku novel itu. Namun, ketika ia membuka asal halaman buku itu, ia menemukan satu surat lagi.

"Aku melewatkan satu?" Diambilnya surat itu dan membacanya perlahan. Ia berpikir, sepertinya itu surat terpanjang yang pernah Tenten tulis.

Matanya membulat sempurna saat ia selesai pada kalimat terakhir.

' _I-ini tidak mungkin, 'kan?'_

Neji segera meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang,

"Sasuke, apa Sakura bersamamu?"

.

.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu, Neji- _kun!"_ ujar Sakura setengah geregetan saat ia diintrogasi oleh orang yang sama sekali tak diduganya. Bahkan Sasuke—kekasihnya—pun juga ikut mendesaknya mengatakan kemana Tenten pergi.

"Kumohon, Sakura. Aku yakin kau tahu kemana Tenten pergi. Kumohon beritahu." Ujar Neji.

"Sakura, lebih baik kau katakan yang sebenarnya pada Neji. Tak ada gunanya menyembunyikan hal ini berlarut-larut." Sambung Sasuke.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu menunduk dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Lalu, menarik nafas panjang sebelum ia hembuskan kembali. Manik emeraldnya melirik ke arah Neji, memberinya tatapan tajam.

"Lalu, memangnya apa yang mau kau lakukan jika aku memberitahumu kemana Tenten pergi? Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku mengatakan bahwa saat ini Tenten sudah jauh lebih bahagia daripada saat kau menggantungkan perasaannya begitu saja?" Sakura menjeda, "Untuk apa aku memberitahukan keberadaan Tenten pada orang yang tak pernah memikirkannya sama sekali, sedangkan gadis itu bahkan masih sempat-sempatnya menulis sebuah surat satu hari sebelum ujian akhir sekolah?" manik emeraldnya memicing tajam pada Neji, "Sekarang lebih baik kau mencari gadis yang lebih baik dari Tenten, aku yakin ada banyak gadis yang mengantri bahkan sebelum kau mengatakan apapun." Tangan lentik Sakura berniat menepuk bahu Neji, namun ia segera mengelaknya,

"Tidak. Kau salah, Sakura. Aku tak akan mencari gadis manapun, karena aku sudah menemukan gadis yang kucari," Pemuda itu beranjak dari tempatnya, "Jika kau tak akan mengatakan dimana Tenten sekarang. Aku tak masalah jika harus menemukannya dengan caraku sendiri."

Punggung Neji perlahan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

 **End of Flashback**

.

.

.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan setelah itu, Neji?" suara Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Neji. Pemuda beriris amethyst itu menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tak menemukan apapun. Tenten berada jauh dalam jangkauanku. Bahkan sampai sekarang." Neji tersenyum getir.

Hening menyelimuti mereka, sampai akhirnya Neji buka suara,

"Jadi, tentang pertanyaanmu tadi. Yah, aku selalu menyempatkan diriku untuk menuliskan surat untuk kuselipkan di dalam buku itu. Setiap minggunya. Seperti janji kami dulu."

Sasuke segera menoleh ke arah Neji. Terkejut.

"Jangan katakan kau sudah melakukannya sejak saat itu—"

"Benar."

"Kau gila! Ini sudah ratusan minggu terlewat dan kau tetap menyelipkan surat tak berbalasmu di buku itu?!"

"Tak sepenuhnya benar sih, adakalanya petugas perpustakaan membuang semua suratku saat ia melakukan pembersihan perpustakaan secara berkala." Neji mengangkat bahu.

"Tapi tetap saja, bodoh! Kau..!" Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya frustasi, lalu ia melirik sekali lagi pada Neji, "Kenapa kau tak mencoba membuka hatimu pada gadis lain, huh?"

"Jika aku bisa, sudah kulakukan sejak dulu, _teme."_ Neji memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa." Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu atensinya terfokus sepenuhnya pada Neji.

"Nama sekretaris yang kutemui hari itu..."

Tok! Tok!

"Permisi Uchiha- _sama,_ Hyuuga- _sama._ Bolehkah saya masuk?" terdengar sebuah suara gadis dari depan pintu.

"Tentu, Ayame-s _an."_ balas Neji.

Manager muda itu masuk ke dalam, di depannya tersaji pemandangan yang sudah biasa ia dapatkan jika tuan muda Uchiha tersebut berkunjung kemari. Berantakan.

"Ada apa?"

"Saya mau mengantarkan berkas ini pada anda Hyuuga- _sama._ Lalu, menyampaikan pesan dari nona Sakura Haruno yang meminta Uchiha-s _ama_ untuk segera pergi menemuinya." Iris coklat gadis itu menatap bosan pada mereka, "Maaf bila terdengar lancang, tapi kuharap kalian bisa memperbaiki penampilan kalian terlebih dahulu sebelum meninggalkan ruangan ini."

Sasuke berdiri dari posisinya, hendak mengikuti ke tempat Ayame akan mengantarnya ke ruang ganti. Tapi, sebelum itu ia melirik sekilas pada Neji dan menyunggingkan seringainya pada Neji.

"Namanya... Tenten Mitsashi."

# # #

"Apa? Jepang?"

"Ya, sahabatku akan menikah bulan depan. Dan aku harus datang kesana." Terang Tenten.

Mereka—Robert dan Tenten—sedang berada di restoran klasik yang tentunya sangat mahal. Namun, itu bukanlah masalah besar bagi Robert. Baginya, semua hal akan ia lakukan demi menarik perhatian gadis di depannya ini.

"Berapa hari? Apa kau sudah meminta izin pada direktur utama? Itu tidak mudah, apalagi bagi orang yang berpengaruh sepertimu. Lagipula, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk perjalanan bisnisku bulan depan." Cecar Robert pada Tenten.

"Soal itu, aku sudah meminta izin pada direktur utama sejak jauh-jauh hari. Dan aku juga sudah mengerjakan semua tugasku untuk bulan ini dan bulan depan. Direktur sudah memberiku cuti selama beberapa hari. Maaf soal hal itu, Tuan Robert. Tapi, sepertinya kau harus mencari penggantiku untuk menemanimu dalam perjalanan bisnismu." Balas Tenten sopan.

Robert mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Ia berpikir keras. Tidak.. ia tak akan membiarkan Tenten cuti meskipun selama beberapa hari saja. Entah kenapa pemuda itu memiliki feeling kuat jika di Jepang pasti ada seseorang yang menarik perhatian Tenten hingga sampai sekarang tak ada satupun pemuda yang berhasil masuk ke dalam hati gadis itu. Ya, ia akui dirinya memang posesif. Bahkan pada sesuatu yang belum jadi miliknya.

"Tenten,"

"Iya, tuan?"

"Coret semua jadwalku bulan depan. Aku akan ikut bersamamu ke Jepang."

# # #

Sebuah getaran dari ponselnya mengalihkan perhatian Neji dari kegiatannya mengusap rambut basahnya. Ia baru saja selesai mandi.

"Sasuke?"

Segera saja ia membuka e-mail yang dikirimkan sahabatnya itu.

 **To : Neji**

 **From : Sasuke**

 **Jangan lupa datang ke pernikahanku bulan depan. Kami mengundang Tenten ke acara ini. Aku tak yakin gadis itu akan datang atau tidak, mengingat pekerjaannya yang sangat menyita waktunya itu. Tapi, Sakura tetaplah sahabat Tenten, mustahil bila ia tidak bisa menghadiri acara penting sahabatnya sendiri.**

 **Jadi, kusarankan kau berangkat awal. Bilaperlu menjadi penjaga pintu untuk mengetahui siapa saja yang sudah datang ke acara pernikahanku. Haha**

Sudut-sudut bibir Neji terangkat ke atas. Seulas senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya. Tangannya dengan lincah mengetikkan balasan untuk pemuda bersurai raven itu.

 **To : Sasuke**

 **From : Neji**

 **Jangan khawatir, aku akan datang sebelum matahari terbit. Haha.**

Setelah membalasnya, Neji kembali meletakkan ponsel itu diatas nakas. Kakinya berjalan mendekati balkon apartemennya. Tangannya menggoyang-goyangkan segelas bir yang tadi ia ambil dari kulkasnya.

"Hanya ini kesempatanku satu-satunya... _Mata ashitta ne,_ Tenten.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **A/N :**

Pertama-tama, author mau bilang.. MINAL AIDZIN WAL FAIDZIN, MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN, bila ada kesalahan yang disengaja maupun tidak, author minta maaf ya reader, reviewer, silent reader, dll ^v^)/

Kedua, OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU MA HUSBANDOOOO, NEJI HYUUGAAAAA... CEPET HIDUP YA #plakk BIAR BISA NIKAH SAMA TENTEN!

Reader : "Thor! Lama amat sih! Cepet tutup napa!"

Author : (pundung di pojokan) "Iya.. iya.. hiks"

Yapss... masih ada yang inget ff termolor ku ini? wakss... #diblender.

Hurayy... lidlid udah ngepost sm update beberapa fic lidlid. Jadi untuk sementara ini lidlid akan hiatus selama beberapa saat. Alasannya?

1\. Lebarannn! Pulangg ke Tegal-gakuree! xD #plakkss

2\. Persiapan sekolah baru~~ #yeayyy

3\. Ngejar nilai bagus di awal semester supaya mamah gk marah klo aku megang laptop lgi #njeerr xD—oke, ralat, biar bisa dapet rank 3 besar di kelas xD

oke.. sekian basa basi gk jelas author... akhir kata,

 **Mind to RnR?**


End file.
